The Kitsune Mercenaries
by Cre A. Tor00x
Summary: Naruto is exiled from the village and a mage finds him, soon they start off their days a Mercs and soon gain a name for themselves. When the third ninja war is at hand, Kohona has only two people to turn to, The Kitsune Mercenaries but there seems to be a
1. Chapter 1

Naruto is exiled from the village and a mage finds him, soon they start off their days a Mercs and soon gain a name for themselves. When the third ninja war is at hand, Kohona has only two people to turn to, The Kitsune Mercenaries; but there seems to be a third member to the group, and this one is a female.

* * *

The Kitsune Mercenaries

I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy magic creatures

I a side note I'd like to thank Nyce456 for the concept of Naruto being exile; I suggest you should read it; it's a great reading, it's called The Golden Fox.

"Blah" regular speech

"_Blah"_ thought ((except when doing a flash back))

"**Blah**" Demon speech

"**_Blah_**" Demon thought

"**Blah**" Justus

* * *

Chapter one: Meetings

"_(sigh)_ I can't believe this happened." A young man, just barley the age of 19, said as he looked at his reflection in a lake near by his camp and his latest…goof up. Yes, Lei Kazama goofed up another experiment in tweaking the magic matrixes. Not much did change about him, His brown hair was still long and in a ponytail that went down to small of his back, the front and top though were sticking up in ever angle due to a pervious mystic accident, but he liked so he kept it that way. His eyes were the same, one a deep green while the other a dull brown; a side effect of from yet another failed experiment. His two canines were elongated enough to come out of his mouth, even when he didn't smile. His sleeveless black shirt and clothed pants were still on, one time when he was trying to modify a fire spell matrix he ended up on fire and burnt his cloths off. His tan skin didn't have any boils like the last time he tried to make a poison seal, and no added fat to his slim body when he messed up a growth spell that was meant for gardening. No, what was new was he had a set of black furred, white tip fox ears along with his regular ears, and a tail in the same color scheme coming out of his back and pants. "This is what I get for trying to summon the fox boss through a modify summoning matrix." he pouted as he looked over to the book that sent him down this path.

At the young age of 5, Lei found a book deep within his parents' cellar; it was not just a book of spells, it was the tome of the arch mages. He couldn't stop reading it after page one. All the spells, tales of the arch mages, and the lists of all the arch mages; he even sometimes caught himself drooling from excitement. He wanted it, he wanted to become one, he wanted be an arch mage and add his stories and name into the book. When he asked his parents about trying to find a mage to teach him they had smiles on their faces. They told him that at one time, the world had mages along with ninjas who sometimes even worked side by side. But then the Kages grew worried that the mages were getting to strong so they decided to destroy them all. Many were lost and those that survived went into hiding and forgot the ways of magic. But this fueled the young boy more in his dream, so he began to practice in the confines of his room and backyard, at 12 he decided it was time to start his travels and become an Arch Mage; his parents knew he was right and gave him their best.

He smiled at the book,_ 7 years, it's been hard and trying, but I'm getting closer to my dream_ he thought to himself, he looked over to _his_ staff. He read in the tome that all the greatest arches, the shorten name of arch mages he started using, had made their own staffs or wands, so he did the same. After nearly three hundred tries he got it right, it was about a head taller than him, had sliver and neon green steel wrapping around it. At the very top there was a large emerald orb hovering in between two curved pieces of steel one curving around half of the orb, while the other was only curved to a quarter of the orb on the opposite side.

When he looked back into the water he smiled instead of frown, "I bet all the girls will go wild!!" he shouted out, drooling at the thought of women throwing themselves to hug him and maybe even more than that. Yes, Lei may respect women, but as man he could avoid the most common and deadliest disease a man could catch, the dreaded perverted virus. But before he was able to go further into his fantasy he heard a dull thud coming from in the forest. "Hello?" he said as he stood up and headed towards where the sound came from. "Is anyone there? Do you need help?" He called out, he looked around till he spotted orange _What in the name of Kami, nothing in the forest is orange_ he thought, he got closer and saw that the orange was a person, a young teen to be exact, the boy seemed be unconscious, as well as being dangerously under fed and covered in filth; his clothes were practically torn to pieces, his yellow hair dual "Oh my."

Naruto groaned as he opened up his eyes, once his eyes focused he saw he was on top of a mat, he turned his head to see a man with fox ears and a tail setting up a fire, when he tried to sit up he quickly fell back down and moaned from the pain it caused. The sound caused Lei to turn to his find, seeing the boy stir, "Oh you're awake I see," he said as he put the last long into place, "you're lucky I was around when I was here or you might have died," he smiled kindly at him, "you have a name?"

"na…naruto" the blonde manage to say through his dry throat, the brunette smiled again and handed him a cup of water recently made ((A/N: he's a mage, so water magic equals made water)). Naruto quickly chugged the water down and let out a sigh; he turned to thank his savoir, but he just went wide eyed when he saw h the man make fire in his hand and threw it into the pile of wood to make a campfire. "How'd you do that?" the container of the Kyuubi asked in a low whisper, his throat still hurting.

Lei looked at him and blinked a couple of times to register what was just said "Oh, well it's magic." he simply stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"THEN YOU ARE A FOX DEMON!!" he shouted and pointed at Lei, making the one getting pointed at glare at him.

"I'm not a fox demon, nor a half one…I think at least." he said with a questioning look on his face as he finger on his cheek, tilted his head a bit, and looked up at the sky making the blonde ninja sweat drop.

"You think you're not?" the blue eyed asked as his left eye twitched a bit.

"Well you see I was trying to modify a summoning spell matrix-"

"Spell matrix?" Naruto interrupted.

"All magic as a matrix, which is a combination of magic elements put together in certain portions to create a spell, hence the term spell matrix." Lei explained as he entered his lecture mode; with his finger pointed to the sky and his eyes closed.

"oh" _I don't get it_

"now as I was saying before, I was messing with a summoning spell matrix to summon the kitsune boss Kyuubi, but I failed and…well you see the results." he chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. When he looked at the young teen, he was shaking while looking down at the ground, "Hey…what's wrong?"

"I-it's my fault…" The blonde whispered out, but thanks to the fox ears Lei heard him.

"oro?"

"I'm the container of…the Kyuubi." a poke a little louder as a couple of tears fell from his eyes. However the mage was more confused than ever after that bit of information.

". . .why in the Kami's name are you a container for one of the guardians of the fire element?" Lei said as he put a hand on the kids shoulder. At first Naruto was hesitant to tell him, but then he went and told him about the attack, the fourth sealing it within him; however he didn't stop there, he went on how he was hated, all the pain he had to put up with for something he didn't do. With ever passing word the mage grew angrier and angrier at the village the boy came from; he was glad that he had at least some friends and those who cared about him, but he was still pissed at the village. "You should be a hero…not a bloody scapegoat." he said gently as he ruffled the boy's hair, said boy looked up at him in shock at his words, but Lei just smile kindly. "I accept you and see you for who and what you are, you're Naruto, mistreated hero of a baka village. But if I may ask Naruto why I are you here, you are a ninja of your home right?"

The question made the whiskered faced teen twitched suddenly, "I _was_ one till. . .they exile me."

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto was sitting in front of the council of his home village, he and his team had failed to retrieve Sasuke from the Sound Five, the effort nearly cost most of the team's lives, especially himself with two **Chidori** to the chest, he was glad to have the Kyuubi in him or other wise he would have died, which probably what most of Kohona wanted. For some reason the council sent for him about something, when he got their, he saw Tsunade she had a sad look on her face, causing him to worry._

"_You have been brought here on your failed attempt at bringing back the last Uchiha, we believe that it was you who caused him to betray the village so you will be punished as such." the head of the council said, Naruto could feel the grins on their faces. He couldn't believe he was being blamed for what the teme did on his own accord, he looked at the one person who he thought as a mother, only to see her not look at him in the eyes. He KNEW she had the power to end this here and now, he wasn't dumb, he study hard to know what kind of power the hokage has when it came to situations such as these. "You are here by stripped of your ninja statues and exile from the village, leave now or you will be executed." the head councilmen stated. _

_Again he looked at Tsunade for help, "Sorry Naruto. . . They over ruled me?" she lied, he knew she was lying; he felt sick to his stomach, he wanted to beat them all to a pulp, but that wouldn't help him now. He calmly removed his ninja headband and placed it on the table, causing all the councilmen to grin again. However, they immediately grew frightened when the Kyuubi container shattered it with his bare fist with no help from chakra, even the hokage grew a bit frightened at the sight. Naruto then turned and left the room, and then the village, once he was out he heard a familiar air voice in his head._

'_**I'm sorry Kit.**' the nine tailed fox said, the blonde could feel the sadness in its voice._

'_It was not you're fault fur ball,' he told it, once he had a connection to the fox, he learned why it attacked his home; cause of Orochimaru killed off its kits and mate, sending it into a rage induced rampage, 'it's those baka temes fault.'_

'_**But if I….**'_

'_Don't go down that road, we been over this before, and I already forgave you.'_

'…_**thank you kit.**' The Kyuubi said in a low whisper._

_**Flashback End**_

"That was about two weeks ago…" the former said as he looked down at his cup again.

Now Lei was officially pissed off, he's been angry before, but not never has anyone or anything pissed him off; but the village the poor boy was from was the first to do it. "Those idiots…those pathetic idiots." he whispered low enough so only he heard and not the boy.

". . .heh. . .looks like I'll never reach my dream of being hokage." Naruto spoke sadly as he chuckled in the same manner.

". . .well you're half right." the moderate mage stated as he smiled at his idea he just came up with, _this way we'll accomplish both our dreams and goals_ he thought while the blonde look at him strangely.

"What do you mean…uh…I never got your name." Naruto said as he pull out of his stumper.

Lei blanked several times before laughing out loud, "how rude, I forgot to introduce myself." he rubbed the back of his neck as he put on a face splitting grin that rivaled Naruto's. "My name is Lei Kazama, and I'm a mage." he stated to the former ninja.

"A mage?"

"Yep." the older of the two said, then he went onto the story about what mages were, what happened to them, his dream to want to become a arch mage, and his goal to restore the magic user population back to the way it was before.

"COOL!! So can I become a mage!" the blue eyed wonder shouted out as he pointed to himself. The mixed eye magic user was glad the younger teen was much happier now, even though he was loud enough to let the whole forest know where they were.

"Sorry Naruto, but you can't since you're a ninja. You were taught to make chakra, which is the mix of spiritual energy and physical energy in your body. For a ninja that's good, but a mage needs the spiritual energy to make mana." Lei said as he went into his lecture mode again.

"Mana?" the ex-leaf nin asked simply as he listened closer to his new friend.

"Mana is what you get when you condense your spirit energy, and how you measure it is by condensing it into your palm, what ever the size is of the ball is the number of the mana points, or MP for short, your body can produce."

"coooooool"

"Yes it is, but unlike chakra, it can be used in it's raw form to make some pretty good damage, of course in order to do magic you need the 'filters'."

"Ano…what are filters?"

"It's just a term I use, the first is an item, like a glove, staff, wand, even a simple stick; you focus the MP into the item. Then you need the to say, or think of the proper spell lexis in order to bring out the proper spell elements to make the matrix." when he finished his explanation he say that his 'student' as smoke coming out of his ears from the overload of information. "heh heh, sorry about the ramble." he apologized as he sweat dropped.

"uh…yeah it's okay," the short one said as he finally got his brain to work again, "but back to the point, what did you mean by I was half right?" he asked, puzzled at the cryptic words.

"Simple, you may not be able to become a Hokage, but you still can become a kage."

"NANI?!! HOW CAN I DO THAT?!!" the loud mouth shouted at the top of his lung.

"We become mercenaries and collect the money, then we'll use the money to fund a new ninja village."

"We?"

"Well duh, how else will our new village have the strongest force imaginable thanks to its ninjas and mages right?" Lei stated as he stood up and enter a pose that made Naruto think of two bushy brows. "Besides, what kind of older brother would I be if I left my bro to fend for himself." He said as he smiled at the shocked whiskered face.

'B…br…brother?" Naruto stuttered out, only to see the mage nod. Without a second thought, he glomped Lei to the ground "NII-SAN!!" he screamed out while crying tears of joys as his new older brother laughed and ruffles his hair. Kyuubi was giggling but she didn't let her container hear her.

* * *

The next morning went well, except when Naruto bite his new brother's tail was ramen, which earned a very loud scream that woke him up. After a quick breakfast, much to the dismay to the young ninja since it wasn't ramen, they packed up the camp and left to start their new lives as mercs. After a few hours of silence, it was the blonde to break it "Oh, Kyuubi wanted to say you seem like a nice guy." Lei turned to him with his eyes wide, thinking he was hearing something.

"Kyuubi said that, as in you can talk to her?" the mage asked, this time Naruto had a puzzled look on his face.

"yeah I can tal-" he stopped once he replied what his brother said, "what did you say? Kyuubi's a what?"

"…you didn't know she was a female?" Lei asked dumbfounded, while Naruto heard Kyuubi giggling like a girl.

"**OH MY KAMI!!!!**" the blonde container shouted so loud that caused a large flock of birds to fly off the surrounding trees, which was followed by the sound of mage falling to the ground laughing.

_Oh man, this is going to be more fun than I first thought it would be_, Lei thought as he continued to laugh at the sight of his brother crying in pure agony at the new piece of information. Yes, he was going to have a real blast with his new young brother and his 'girlfriend' _Oh I got to use that one on him in the future_.

* * *

Ah, first chapter...feels good. Please R & R and check my page to see the new chapters' progress for this and my other stories. 


	2. Chapter 2

Time to answer some fan mail ((trumpts start to play)) now let's get started shall we:

Windsbane: I plan on having the two going on few jobs before a time skip, which there will be one. The reason is simple, Lei needs to get better know to you and the other viewers to understand him better.

Irishfighter: Yes I do like Naruto/Female Kyuubi pairings along with Naruto and Hinata pairings, but are you _SURE _it's a Naru/FemKyubbi pairing?….nah it really is that pairing. ((chuckles))

mattdude2489: I don't think I'm that original, magic and the Naruto being exile have been done, but put in a twist on the magic by making it more of a science since I believe that's what magic is, another form of science.

Fiere: Do not fright, nothing will discourage me from writing, keep too busy to write maybe though, but never discourage.

SS-Zergling: Yes these kinds of stories are fun to read.

Aracade: thanks, but you're a good writer yourself, you need to give yourself more credit.

Autumnwings: thank you, I hope it does progress as well as you want it to be.

Cell4: EEP!!! Relax relax, she did have a good reason why she did what she did, give me more credit than that my friend.

emma4ever: I'll try to update as much as I can.

That's all the fan mail for today.

I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy magic names or summons

"Blah" regular speech

"_Blah"_ thought ((except when doing a flash back))

"**Blah**" Demon speech

"**_Blah_**" Demon thought

"**Blah**" Justus

"_Blah_" Magic

Chapter Two: First Stop, Wave

Naruto tried his best to try to crawl a few more inches before he finally gave up and laid where he was, waiting for sweet death to take; with all his might he drag himself to that inch before he flipped over to face the sky, he refused to die with his face in the earth. "Good bye cruel world, looks like I my time is up." he whispered out as his eyes started to shut for the final time.

"Oh grow up Naruto," Lei sighed as he walked past his brother, "so you didn't have ramen for two days." He said as the mage continued down the path _'seriously, is ramen the only food he thinks about?'_

"IT'S A SIN TO NOT EAT RAMEN EVERYDAY!!!" The blonde ninja shouted out his he jumped to his feet and pumped his fist, causing brother's his fox ear to slump down on his head.

'_Think a stupid question…get a stupid answer I guess'_ the mage thought as he looked up at the sky, watching the clouds go by as he thought about the mild skirmish he had last night.

_**Flashback**_

_Lei Kazama had finally manage to convince Naruto to get some sleep and talk to his foxy friend. . . With a well used sleeping spell. "Finally, now then," he said to no one to particular, he had a nasty habit of talking to himself, "time to see if anyone made to spell to disguise themselves." he continued to say out loud, as much as he loved his second set of ears and the tail, he realized that until he and his new brother made a good name for themselves in the world, it would be best to hide his foxy feature from the public and used them as an intimidating feature against the enemy. He also hope that Naruto and the Kyuubi became good friends in which she would give him more power without going berserk like the last time he used them, though the mage believed that was caused by the anger the young blonde had at the time. He also hoped that the two became more than just friends and watch his brother suddenly turn into a human tomato at the oddest of times. Shaking his head to clear his mind he sighed, "I don't know what's worse, talking to myself, or rambling in my own head. But it would be funny if the two got together, might want to look in on a way to tweak that seal of his." he rambled to himself as he went back in doing his research. However he didn't get to far into the tome as his fox ears picked up the sounds of tree branches swaying way more than they should, though at first faint they were getting closer and closer. 'it must be ninja's, I'm starting to pick up the scent of blood from the same direction_' _he grinned as he closed his book, set it aside, picked up his staff, and started to charge mana into the sphere on the staff._

"_Step aside," said a voice, the mage turned to see 4 men with white masks on their faces, each one having a different animal on it; one had on a bear mask, another a cat, the third one looked like a dog mask, and the finally one was like a raven. _

_Lei just grinned at them as he brought his staff against his chest as he cast down his eyes to the side, "And if I refuse to?" he simple asked he continued to gather magical energy into the staff, ready to defend his new brother; even going as far as killing these ninjas._

"_Then we'll kill you along with the demon child." the one in the bear mask simple said._

'_wrong choice…funny how they haven't'_

"_SIR, LOOK HE'S A DEMON!!" The one in the cat mask shouted as he pointed to Lei's tail._

'_About time' he thought as he silently murmured out certain chants and launched the spell as the enemy started to pull out there weapons. "Hell Fire_!" _Lei screamed out, the four ANBU didn't have a chance to scream as blue fire consumed them from the ground under them, not even the ashes remained._

_**End Flashback**_

Lei sighed as he thought back to that night, he not only _killed_ for the first time…but he killed four people without an ounce of regret. After that he wasn't able to face Naruto without feeling ashamed for what he did; even though they were going to kill his new family member, he believed it wasn't something his brother would have wanted. The mage stopped as he took a deep breathe, '_I have to tell him'_.

The blonde ninja was puzzled by the sudden stop of his brother, but then again he was already acting strange from the this mourning, but he felt like his brother was troubled, "Lei?"

Said teen stiffened at the call of his name, "Naruto…last night, some ninja's in animal masks came." he told his younger brother, not having the courage to face him.

The fox boy let out a gasp '_ANBU, but I was exile, they shouldn't have come after me_' "what happened?" he said in a low voice.

"They were going to kill you…" the older of the two started to walk away, "I had to kill them."

Again the young teen gasped and stared wide eyed at the mage's back, '_He protected me, going as far as killing_' it took a few seconds before he was able to move his legs, which he used to catch up to his brother's side and then whispered a thank you as they continue on their way, a ghost of a smile appeared on Lei's face, knowing that his brother didn't hate him for what he had to do. "You know, this place look familiar." The blonde ninja said out loud, catching the fox ears of his bother.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, it's just feels like I been here before." The young shinobi stated as looked around the area, then stops and goes wide-eyed as he stared at a tree with a scar of an old wound was at. "No way."

"Hm, what is it bro?" The mage asked as he looked at the same tree. He then saw his younger brother walk up to the tree and run his hand over the mark, smiling.

"I think it's time for me to keep a promise I made a couple of years ago." Naruto said as he smiled even bigger, causing Lei to get a more puzzling look on his face.

**At the Great Naruto Bridge**

Our two favorite heroes, and the Kyuubi inside one of them, were standing at the front of the bridge that would lead them into the wave country, gawking at the sign above said bridge. Now, the reason why all three sets of eyes were popping out of their heads and jaws hitting the ground wasn't cause the sign was made out of gold, or that the letters were in white gold, but for what the letters said 'The Great Naruto Bridge'. The trio, yes even the female fox inside the blonde, were quite and stared at the sign for about a good 5 minutes before the female finally spoke to her vessel, '**Wow… who knew we be so popular enough to get your name on a bridge.**' she said out load, causing the blue eyed ninja to start to fume.

'_US!!! I did the work you furball!!_' He shouted in his head, Lei just watch as he saw his brother's face turn red and steam come out of his ears.

'**YOU USED MY POWER TO BEAT HAKU YOU MIDGET!!**' the great nine tailed 'demon' shouted right back at her prison.

"I'M NOT SHORT!!!" The orange shredded jacket wearing shinobi shouted out by accident, making the mage creak up in laughter along with the Kyuubi and the ninja to fume even more. He then started to mumble along the lines of 'dumb fox' and 'idiot brother' and then something about revenge.

'**(giggling) oh come on now kit, quit your grumbling or I won't teach any justus.**' said ninja instantly stop his grumbling and started bouncing around screaming about justus, making the woman smile and the adoptive brother sweat drop oh how Naruto could change moods at a drop of a hat.

"BRO, COME ON LET'S GO!!" Lei screamed out to the blonde as he made his way down the bridge, soon after said blonde was walking beside him looking up at the clouds.

'_He seems happier, I really should look through the tomb and see if I can't mess with that seal and let out Kyuubi, or at least make so she could come out for a certain amount of time, but I think I should wait to see how far this goes first._' he thought, as soon as they reach the other end of the bridge both teens stood amazed for what they saw.

* * *

**In the Hokage Tower**

The position of the Hokage, being called that marks you as the strongest ninja in the whole Village Hidden in the Leaf, where everyone respects you knowing that you'll be there to protect their lovely home, yes being the hokage is - "What a piece of crap job." mumbled the current leader of the village as she took a another swig of sake. Yes, unlike most of the pervious people who lead the Leaf, Tsunade had once again grown to hate this excuse of the village, but mostly she hated the council with every fiber of her being for making her do what she did to her adoptive brother. Yes she did have the power to over rule their decision and she would have done it without a second thought, however those basturds pulled a trick right out of their asses. "Damn the council." she swore to she thought was an empty room.

"Mind if I join?" came a familiar voice, the busty blonde turned to the door to see her former teammate leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. She sighed and pulled out a second bottle of her favorite drink, which the Toad hermit took as a sign to join her. When he sat down and reached for the drink, Tsunade took the new bottle and downed it before slamming the now empty container down on the desk, causing Jiraiya to frown '_She still isn't over it_' "It's not your fault, if you did over rule them they would have held good to their threat and killed Naruto any way they could of." he boldly stated, no hint of his usual jolly perverted self in his voice.

"I know…but YOU'RE not the one who he counted on to save him, and YOU didn't have to see the look of dejection on his face!!" she made sure to emphases the term 'you' as she spoke, she was on the verge of tears again. After she exiled the blonde idiot, when she was alone she would cry, she'd even cry herself to sleep, she saw a piece of Naruto die in her eyes that day and it just broke her heart all over again. "It took a lot of convincing to keep his friends from quitting after they heard what happened, more so for those that went to retrieve their _precious_ Uchiha." she ranted, the white haired pervert just let her, knowing she needed to do this. Once she was done, which took a good hour, she slumped in her chair as she gazed over to the Hokage Monument, "Do you think he's okay?" she ask her good friend.

Said friend smiled, "I know he is."

* * *

**Back to the Trio on the Bridge**

It had been a solid hour now and the two brother were still amazed at what stood before them. There, in all its glory, was a bronze statue of Naruto standing tall, or at least as tall as a person of his could be, and proud as he had his fist out in front of him and wearing that Uzumaki grin of his. At the bottom of the monument there was an engraving, 'For the one who brought courage back to our country'. But what _really_ caught Lei's attention was that the eyes were pure sapphires. "Oh….My….Kami…." he mange to say under his shock.

"You can say that again." the one to whom the statue was made to look like stated as he continue to stare at it.

'**Ditto**' The nine tailed fox seconded.

"Oh….My….Kami…." the mage repeated.

"No way….Naruto?" a nasal voice said coming from behind them, they turn to see a preteen, wearing a fishing hat, a set of green kakis, and a stripped shirt. His black hair and black eyes reminded the blonde of someone

"…Inari?" the container called out to the boy, making the boy's eyes light up and run towards the two, and glom attacking the whiskered face boy to the ground, fortunately Lei covered his fox tail and ears with a cloak he packed away.

"IT IS YOU!!!" the boy called Inari shouted out as tears formed in his eyes he and his old friend laughed at their reunion. The demon and mage just smiled at the sight, glad the boy they care about looking happy again.

"Hey man, you sure have grown." The blue eyed shinobi stated as he looked over his younger friend.

"Of course I have, but you sure haven't."

"OI!!" Naruto shouted as steam came out of his ears, making the other three laugh.

"Not that I mind making fun of my brother's…height challenge situation, but could you tell me why there is a statue and a bridge dedicated to him?" The human/kitsune hybrid asked the boy, which was replied with a look of confusion.

Inari looked at the cloaked man, and then back to teen who he thought as an older brother, "You never told me you had a brother."

"It's a long story, maybe we can talk about this back at your house." The ex leaf nin suggested.

"OKAY!!" the boy shouted in a very Narutoish style and lead them to his home.

Both of the teens were in awe as walked through the lavish city that was once run down and piss poor, "Wow, things sure have changed for the better here." the blond said as he continue to see how different the place looked since last time. All the building looked brand new, everyone looked healthy and well feed along with being rich, the complete opposite of when Gato ran the city. Everyone who saw him waved, and shouted their gratitude towards the ninja, he couldn't help but smile.

"And to think you helped make it possible, seems you already made a name for yourself." Lei replied as he grin when he saw how well they treated his brother, though he felt envious when he had to pry his brother away from a horde of fan girls that spotted him, why couldn't he have that kind of attention from the opposite sex. However the female fox inside was growling unknowingly to herself at the attention her Naruto was getting from the girls.

'**_Wait, my Naruto? Well I guess it's true that Naruto-kun is mine in a wa- GAHH there I go again!!_**' The female fox thought as she began tried to figure out what she was thinking, she and Naruto were just friends….right?

* * *

For what seemed like the fourth time today, the brothers were in awe at the sight before them. Tazuna was laughing is odd, rich, and drunk ass off at the sight of the twos' jaws hitting the ground when they looked at his house, scratch that, it was a freakin' manor!! He tore down his old home and in its place was a manor that surround most of the shore and was two stories tall, compared to the Hyuuga compound made said compound look like Naruto's old apartment. "Oh….My…."

"Don't bother saying it bro." Naruto said as he manage to pick up his jaw, why his 'prisoner' was laughing her furry butt off at the sight of her friend's brother, it looked like he was about to shat himself. Of course the old drunk just laughed harder till his daughter gently slapped the back of his.

"Father, stop making fun of our hero and his friend." she sculled her father, but her voice had a certain effect on the mage that shook him out of his stumper and glanced towards the woman, the sight of her made him blush from under his cloak.

'_whoa_' was all Lei was able to _think_, yes he was amazed at her looks. Her kimono draped on her body perfectly as her hair tied into a pony tail made her look that much more like a goddess in his eyes. It took a elbow in the ribs from his brother to get him out of la-la land, "Oh um…I-I'm Lei K-Kazama, I di-didn't know mybrotherwassopopularhere" he some how manage to get out of his mouth, causing Tsunami to giggle, the old to grin with a glint in his eyes, and younger ones chuckled. Even though the mage was a pervert, he's terrible shy around older women or girls his age, yes Lei is indeed an odd when is came to the subject of women. '_Naruto is never going to let me live this down, and I don't like how that drunk is looking at me._'


	3. Chapter 3

New chapter up YAY!!

I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy magic names or summons

"Blah" regular speech

"_Blah"_ thought ((except when doing a flash back))

"**Blah**" Demon speech

"**_Blah_**" Demon thought

"**Blah**" Jutsus

"_Blah_" Magic

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

First Job: Surprise to the Sound

We find our two favorite heroes in one of the rooms old man Tazuna aloud them to stay in. Right now one of the two brothers was rolling on the floor laughing at the expense of the other who was sitting on one of the beds, red in the face out of anger and embracement. "DAMNIT NARUTO IT WASN'T THAT FUNNY!!!" Lei shouted as he turned his head away from his adoptive brother, of course he had a good reason; A.) it happened to me, and B.) Naruto has been laughing for a good two hours after the whole thing happened. '_I knew I didn't like that old basturd looked at me when we got here._'

"O-oh yes it washahaHAHAHAHAHA!!!" The blonde mange to say before he went into another laughing fit, which just infuriated the brunette male to no end. Now I bet you're all wondering why Lei was cursing his brother and old man, and why the former ninja was on the floor laughing to the point of almost dieing, and the Kyuubi also laughing her furry butt off too. Well in order to understand what happened we'll have to go back into the past, which we can't do unless we had some sort of time machine….or a well placed flashback which we just happen to have…A flash back that is.

_**Flashback to the beginning of Time**_

_The blackness of nothingness erupted into nine…._"TOO FAR TOO FAR!!!" Shouted out Cre as he waved his hands franticly. Uh…sorry, s

_**Fixed Flashback**_

_Lei and Naruto were polishing off plate after plate of food that their kind hostess was providing them, leaving the her and the two other males to stare in awe as to the amount of food the two guests had already consumed, about 10 plates worth of food. After telling the story on why the blonde was here without the rest of team and why he was with the mage, Tazuna planned to make sure that Wave would cut down their trades with Kohona to nearly nothing at all; however they didn't let it spoil the mood and they continued to enjoy the meal and talked about some of the misadventures of the two teen guests. "This is some delicious food." The mage with a blush on his face as complimented the chiefs work, who just smiled in return. The old man got that same glint in his eyes as before and he decided now would be the time to strike. The part fox part man, who still kept his hood and cloak on, suddenly felt a sense of 'something-bad-is-going-to-happen' go off, but he continued to eat the meal in front of him._

"_So Lei, you like my daughter's cooking?" Tazuna asked, a grin on his face as he winked towards his grandson who chuckled and nodded._

"_Hai, some of the best food I had in a long time now." The Kazama stated as he polished off another bowl of rice, then quickly grabbed some more and started to chow it down too._

"_So, how about marrying her then and giving me some more grandkids. You'll get all the food you can get." the old man said with a grin that could rival Naruto's._

"_Yeah! I want some younger brothers and sisters to boss around." Inari shouted out._

_The reply they got was the young mage spitting rice across the table…right into the blond shinobi's face. "Wh-What?!!" He screamed out while his face turned as red as a ripe tomato. 'They can't be serious can they?!!'_

"_Oh Father stop that, he's too young to be thinking about kids and marriage!" Tsunami jokingly sculled her dad as she went to clean more dishes._

"_Yeah, what a dumb idea right Lei…Lei," Naruto turned to his bother to see him looking to oblivion, "Hello, Earth to Lei." he said as he waved a hand in front of the older teen's face._

'_Then again it wouldn't be so bad, but in order to make kids we…would…have…to…' that's about as far he got when he suddenly flew back into the wall thanks to a massive nose bleed due to thinking about the lady of the house removing her clothes; he was out cold with a perverted grin on his face._

_**End Flashback**_

"Okay brother you can stop now." A frustrated mage told his sibling who was finally calming down. '_I'll find a way to get that old fart and his grand kid back for that_' he thought to himself; side two sneezed right after that thought.

"Oh man that was funny, you went almost through the wall when…you…had…" then, once again realization dawned on the living definition of 'dumb blonde', "OH GOD YOU'RE A PERVERT!!!" he shouted at he shot up and pointed an accusing finger toward his new family.

"Geez, took you that long to figure that out?" Lei mocked as he grinned at his little brother.

"UGH, IT'S NOT RIGHT!!! I'M ALWAYS SURROUNDED BY PERVERTS, FIRST OLDMAN HOKAGE, THEN IRUKA-SENSEI, KAKASHI-SENSEI, ERO-SENNIN, AND NOW MY BROTHER!! WHY KAMI, WHY?!!!" Naruto ranted as he screamed into the heaven, causing his new brother's eye to twitch and get a pressure point on his head.

"Bro…everyone is a pervert."

"I'm NOT a perv you ass!!"

Now at this point both the brown haired teen, and the fox in the ninja had an evil grin on their faces. "Oh really now?" Lei asked his brother, who nodded his head rapidly. "Lets just see then shall we. Have you ever seen Kyuubi in her _human_ form?" The mage asked; but before Naruto could even reply the demon fox quickly sent him a mental image of her human form. She wore a _very_ reveling dress that accented her bust, that reviled the 5th Hokage's, and her pale, smooth skin. Her hair was the same color as blood as it went down to her ass in length; her eyes were the same color as her hair. However unlike a normal humans, she had a pair of fox ears and nine tails swaying behind her; her eyes were silted and she too had three whisker mark on each cheek. The youngest of the two males in the room passed out due to blood lost when sexy oni winked and let a piece of the dress fall off one of her shoulder. Both the demon and mage started to laugh at the reaction that proved that ninja was nothing more than a hypocrite.

After Lei finally managed to stop laughing, he picked up his brother and tossed him onto the bed across the room before he turned off the light and jumped on the bed on the opposite end of the room and fell into a pervert sleep with him owning a harem of sexy women, while his brother was forced to dream of more sexy images of the demon with in him, thanks to the pervert in him who was blushing at certain thoughts of her own.

* * *

**6 a.m. in the mourning**

"YES!!!" the scream woke up Naruto and knock him off his bed, he grumbled as he wiped the sleep from his eyes to see his brother dancing around the room, but something was off. When the mage finally stopped his little celebration he saw his brother mumbling on the floor glaring at him, "uh…did I wake you up?" he asked as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Noooo, you think?" the blonde asked sarcastically as he looked over Lei, "hey, why do you seem different?"

The brunette couldn't help but smile as he puffed up with pride, "I put a spell on myself to hide my fox ears and tail, see?" he then did a twirl to show that he indeed, had no tail or kitsune ears showing. "They're still there but hidden from view."

"So it's like a henge?"

"Kind of, but since it doesn't use chakra, no ninja can see them." he explained as went back to dancing.

"**_Think he's a little too happy to hide them, he should be proud of them._**" The woman huffed as she spoke to her prison, upset that someone is glade to hide fox features.

"Kyu-chan (said oni blushed at the name) doesn't like it that you're so happy about hiding them." the container told his brother, who stopped dancing around.

"Well it's not that I'm ashamed, hell I'm glad I have them (The kitsune demon smiled with pride with the comment) but do you _really_ think we want to risk of being tossed out of town for me being confused with an evil demon, kind of how like our….wait what did you call her?" Lei was smirking as he saw his brother turn multiple shades of red, inventing a few new ones too. '_heh heh heh, they're moving more quickly than I originally thought; looks like I'll have speed up on fixing that seal on him. Oh I know they'll thank me for it._' he thought as his smirk grew bigger at ninja was stumbling on his words. "As much fun as it is to see you trying to deny your," Lei quickly does a spin and puts both hands over his heart as he looks over to the sun rise, "YOU'RE UNDYIG LOVE FOR YOUR PRISONER!!" he goes back to a regular stance and chuckles as the impossibly red ninja, and even though he could see her an equally red demon, "We should go grab a bite to eat before we get you some new clothes and start your training."

"Ano, you said I couldn't learn magic…so what can techniques can you teach me?" the form leaf nin asked, even though he was excited he was going to train.

"Absolutely none." the mage stated with a smile on his face, causing the blonde to face fault. "But I can teach you a few things on seals, after all seals were made by _both_ ninjas and mages back in the day. And for techniques I bet your _foxy_ _girlfriend_ can teach you as many as you want, I mean come on she's lived for how long now?" he grinned when his brother flushed at the term 'foxy girlfriend'.

'_Can you teach me Kyuubi' _The young teen asked his, quite literally, the closest thing to him.

'**_I can, for an odd ball your brother is smart._**'

'_I think it's just because he is what he is_' he replied as he saw his brother accidentally trip over a blanket, causing bother the demon and the container to sweat drop.

'**_I believe you're right…Naruto-kun, are you going to take it?_**'

'_Hai, I am._'

' _**Then you're going to have a find a sensei to train with it, I don't know any kind of kinjutsu since I never needed them.**_'

'_Why's that?_'

'**_Hmmm, I think it has to do with me having claws I guess_**'

'_Ask a stupid question…_' "Hey nii-san, can we stop somewhere first before he train…there's something I have to pick up finally." The blonde said in a solemn tone, his eyes showing less energy than Lei has normally saw in them.

"Yeah, I think a little detour wouldn't hurt." He said as he smiled to reassure his brother, which earned him a grin right back. "Now come on, let's go buy you some new clothes, and no orange."

"AWWW!!!!" the younger of the two whined, "what's next, taking away my raman?"

"Yep, that too." Lei stated flatly as his brother's eyes went as big as plates.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed out, which was heard all over the world.

* * *

**3 hours later in front of the graves of Haku and Zabuza**

"Hey guys I'm back, sorry I haven't visited yet." Naruto told the two grave makers as he lit some incense sticks. He was wearing his new clothes, he was wearing a sleeveless, black vest with a red muscle shirt underneath it, he wore snow camouflage ninja pants and black combat boots; to finish it off his new look he had a black headband on around his head to replace his old ninja one, its ends were long and floated in the wind. Lei was leaning on a nearby tree smiling sadly as he watch his brother pay his respects, he was still curious on what he came to pick up here. "I guess I figured it out finally why you went rouge Zabuza…sometime a village needs to get a new leader, even if it's done by force. They saw there chance to get rid of me and took;, but they never counted on me meeting someone like you did." He stopped as he turned to his brother and smiled sadly before looking back to the grave of the man who was a the cause of his ninja way. "His name is Lei Kazama, and he adopted me as his little brother, I finally have a family and not alone. Well I was ever really alone with Kyu-chan; can you believe that the big bad fur ball was a girl!! I was shocked him my brother told…but she had her reasons why she attacked Kohona." At this point tears start rolling down his eyes which he quickly wiped away. "I'm here to finally pick up what you left me Zabuza…"

_**Flashback**_

_Zabuza coughed up some more blood as he turned his head to a younger Naruto, holding back his tears, "Hey kid, come over here." he managed to bark out before he had another coughing fit. In which the blonde quickly went to his side and knelt down. Reaching for his sword, the former Mist swordsman held out the blade to the teen, "Take it."_

_The blue eyed boy froze, "I…I can't, it's yours."_

"_What good is a sword to a dead man, no, this blade shouldn't be force to have so much blood done in cold blood and evil to those that have done nothing, and then never be used again. Use it to help and protect the innocent now…like you helped me, if anything think of it as payment for lending me your kunai, course I lost it so this should replace it." he chuckled out._

"…_Alright, I promise to take your sword, but only when I'm ready to." Naruto said as he smiled down at the smiling man, "and I never break my word." and with one last smile; Zabuza, demon of the mist, moved on into the next life._

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto went behind the grave towards the large blade in the ground, placing his hand around the hilt and collecting chakra into his hand, he pulled out the sword in one fluent motion, sending Lei in a state of awe at seeing the blade. "Zabuza, Haku, I won't my memory of you fade…" the young nin said as he walked away, leaving his brother alone at the site.

The young mage walked up to the graves and put a hand in prayer, "Don't worry, I'll make sure he'll be happy; I even plan on a little payback on Kohona for what they made him live through, no one hurts my brother and gets away free as a bird. Seeing that sword gave me a few ideas on how to use it in a way it hasn't been in a long while. Rest easy now you two, you've earned it." he said as he soon left in the direction as his brother, not seeing two white butterflies flying away.

Once he caught up to his Naruto he quickly slowed his pace, "So I was thinking, with that sword we can pull off some wicked attacks." Lei said as he smiled, his sibling looking up at him with surprise.

"What do you mean?" he asked as they continued back to the place they were staying. The taller of the two smirked and started to explain the attacks made by Arch Mage Vivi.

* * *

**Two weeks later in Kohona**

We find the busty Hokage at a bar table with the frog sannin next to her, both looking very solemn as they drank their sake, which has gone up in price. "I can't believe every store, restaurant, and bar in this damn village I have _honor _and_ privilege _of protecting, has raised their prices up this high." Jiraiya complained as he downed his cup.

"Ever since Wave has cut our trade with them to nearly zero, and denied us using their bridge for trading, it's been harder to get the food and resources we used to get by practically silo full." mumbled out Tsunade as he fingered the cup in her hand. "Funny thing is, they didn't give us a reason why, they just suddenly stopped trade and gave us less. Along with that they never removed those glares of theirs from me, same for those I sent to try to work this out in a diplomatic way."

"…Sounds like we did something to upset them greatly…question is what did we do?" The frog hermit thought out loud as he looked into his drink as if it held the answers he was seeking for. Nether one of the great Sannin notice a teen with a staff grinning before he left his bill and tab and went out to collect what he left two weeks ago, sure that his brother would love his new blade.

* * *

**Shortly later back in Wave**

"Naruto I'm back!" Lei shouted as he walked up to the house, carrying a long, black bow strapped to his back. '_heh heh, it was easier to get in and out of that place than I thought._' he thought to himself as he saw his brother come running towards him, and then tackle him to the ground.

"Hey man, did they finish it?!!" The younger of the two shouted right into his face.

"Yeah," the mage said as he pushed his brother off him and stood up. He then took off the case and laid it in front of Naruto, "open it."

The blonde nodded and opened up the box, he was in awe at the new look of Zabuza's….no, _his_ sword. The blade was restored back to its original state, gone were the nicks and marks from years of battle, it shined so brightly as well. Near the where the hilt connects to the blade were the kanji's of each element; earth, wind, water, fire, lighting, and ice. "Awesome..." was all the form nin was able to say as he continued to stare at the blade. He picked it up and saw a black cross-guard that looked like it would fit the blade perfectly. "Thanks bro!" he shouted out as he placed the sword in its new home.

"Just find a sensei to teach you how to wield that thing." Lei chuckled as he saw Inari come running towards them at top speed. '_What's up with him, he looks…scared almost._'

"Hey bro, I think something is up."

"huh?" The blonde to see the winded kid stop only a few feet away from the two teens.

"Ninjas…at the bridge…they're killing everyone who tries to pass." Inari mange to say between breathes. The other two went wide eyed at the information they were just given.

"Were they from Kohona?" The tallest of the group asked, worried if he brought them here when he snuck into the village.

"No, they had a musical note on their headbands," the youngest one said as he panted some more, "we need your help!!"

"Sound." Naruto growled as he clinched his fist, drawing blood from the hand which didn't go unnoticed by the other two. Lei was grinning, thinking this was the perfect time to kill to birds with one stone.

"Hey Naruto, seems like we have our first job; how about we take this one for free since we need to make a name for our new life." He stated as he grinned when he saw his younger brother get an evil like grin on his face; the fox within the former nin was grinning and feeling a little turned on by the wickedness of her container was thinking, she's still a demon after all.

'**_mmm…no NO!! I don't love him like that.. I meant like LIKE!!GAH!_**' she thought to herself as she tried to shake it off put couldn't.

"Yeah bro," he grinned even more like a predator that just found a fat and easy kill, "it's time the Sound pays for the shit they put me through!" he creaked his knuckles as both heroes made there way towards the bridge.

**At the bridge**

The brigade of sound nin were grinning from ear to ear as the couple crossing the bridge stepped back in fear of their lives. Most of them were Chunins, while the rest were low level Jounins; the numbers ranged into the 50s or 60 ninjas, all of them wearing the basic look of Sound ninja wardrobe ((A/N: Use your imagination on this one since I'm feeling lazy))."Sorry, but we have to kill you now; our lord wants no one but Sound using this bridge." One of the higher class shinobis said while smirking under his mask as he raised his kunai, ready to strike them down. However he screamed in pain as another kunai imbedded itself into his shoulder, causing the arm to fall to his side and drop his weapon. "WHO DID THAT?!!" he yelled as he looked down the bridge to see to dark figures standing there. "WHO ARE YOU PUNKS?!!"

"Us? Oh we're just two mercenaries taking a job for the village here." Lei said as if it was the most normal thing in the world, the whole Naruto stood there grinning twirling a kunai in his hand, waiting for his brother to give his command to set their plan into action.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey Naruto, is there a way for you to look more fox like?" The mage asked._

"_I believe so…" the ninja said as he remembered his fight with his former friend._

_Lei smirked at the answer he got, "Good, so here's the plan…"_

_**Flashback end**_

"And what _job_ would that be?" the apparent leader asked the two as he pulled the kunai out of his shoulder, using a mocking tone on the word 'job', not even realizing that the couple and manage to run past the two shadows thanking them as they passed them.

"To remove from the bridge by any way possible." The younger of the two mercenaries said, still grinning like a fool. There was a brief silence before every single one of the Sound forces were laughing at the statement the fool in front of them just said. '_They're underestimating me, bad move._' The younger kitsune boy thought, the Kyuubi grinning and waiting for her secret crush, so secret that not even _she_ knows it, to summon up her power.

"What can two mercs do to an army?!!" the head sound nin laughed out as he ready to charge into the two, the others quickly readying themselves as well.

"Normal mercenaries, not much. But us…" The mage nodded to his brother and then dropped his magic disguise, showing is black fox ears and tails. His brother than asked for about a tails worth of power; which cause his eyes to turn red and silted, whisker marks becoming more pronounced, hair more wild, and his fingernails grow into claws; then red chakra wrapped around him and took form of a fox. "We're in a whole different league." Lei grinned as he saw all of the sound ninjas freeze and stare in fear at the sight before them.

"Wha-what are they?" One asked out loud.

"They must be fox demons." replied another.

"demons as mercenaries?!!" another shouted.

'_hmmm, Kitsune Mercs, has a nice ring to it_' The magic user thought as he started to collect mana into his staff, "_Zendra toratto kempa! FIREGA!_" he chanted then waved his wand, creating a large fireball towards the mass of shinobi; the ones who didn't react in time ended up either burning to death or if they were lucky enough terrible burned.

Not to be outdone by his brother, Naruto quickly charged at the remain mass and started to tear out the throats and other organs out of the enemies, letting out all his rage and anger he felt towards is old home and the villagers living there at the poor souls he was fighting. Both assaults from the brothers decreased the number down to 30 enemy nins left, most being the Jounin class. "Who's next?" the bloody blonde asked as he shook one of his hands to get off the extra blood off it as he smirked towards the leader that was still alive even though he was slightly singe now.

"What are you freaks?!!" he screamed out as he surveyed the damaged done to his brigade, not loving the results so far.

"We're the Kitsune Mercs." Lei simply stated as he went through a pouch attached to his thigh and pullout a small, red orb and held it over his head. "I summon thee, Cerberus!" he shouted out as he sent mana into the gem, making it glow bright red. Soon the ground shook and a set of large gates broke out of the ground just near the bridge. Before any of the Sound could react, the gates burst open as a large, black, three headed dog shot out of them. Cold air shot out of its mouth as it growled. The mage jumped on the center head and grinned down at the soon to be victims on the ground. "Freeze them." he commanded, and no sooner did those words leave his mouth did all three heads shot out blasts of frozen air at the screaming masses of shinobi.

* * *

The next day, the hidden villages of the Leaf, Rock, Mist, Suna, and Sound each found a sound nin begging to be let in for safety. When they were asked, or interrogated, they simply replied what they were told to say, "The Kitsune Mercs took out 60 men, and there were only two of them."; the only difference was that in the Leaf an explosion shot out through out the village that came from the Hokage monument. When the smoke cleared, a scroll version of a fox head was carved right next to the faces of the hokages with the words "Kitsune Mercs" written under it. No one except those who read the report on the description of the two mercenaries from the traumatized prisoner knew what it meant.

A new chapter in history has begun to be written.

* * *

What do you think?

Should I time skip yet or do a few more Jobs before that?


	4. Chapter 4

Well here are the results of the polls on what this chapter will be

Few more mission before time skip: **7**

Straight to the time skip: **12**

Well the skips have it.

I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy magic names or summons

"Blah" regular speech

"_Blah"_ thought ((except when doing a flash back))

"**Blah**" Demon speech

"**_Blah_**" Demon thought

"**Blah**" Jutsus

"_Blah_" Magic

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Time to Pay What You Owe Kohona

Lei looked up from the tome as he smiled at the setting sun on the ocean from the porch of his brother and his home as he sat on the railing. It's been about four years since he found his brother; not long after that they took their first job and made the Kitsune Mercs a name to be weary of. As thanks, Wave gave them the house that they live in today, course that didn't mean they lived there right away. After the success of eliminating the Sound forces at the bridge, he let five survive to tell the tale, curse, he did have something special planned for one particular village. He grinned as he remembered that day.

_**Flashback**_

_A certain mage was laughing as he placed the last blasting seal on the Hokage monument, "There, now to set the charge." he said to no one as he put more mana I into the finished seal, giving it enough for a ten minute delay, more than enough time for him to leave this damn place. "Let them see what they could of have." he chuckled as he left. He grinned more as he saw people complaining about the high prices of toilet paper._

_**End flashback**_

"Ah, good times." The brown haired teen said as he leaned his back against the post. Much as changed since then during those four years of travel and taking jobs in their lives. For him, he cut his pony tail so it only goes to the base of his neck. He kept his sleeveless shirt, but he wore a black leather jacket, and on the back written in white thread was the kanji for 'kitsune' and 'black'; on the front of the jacket where his heart was, was a steel plate with a face of a fox like the one he made on the monument all those years ago. But his biggest change was that he had two scars on each cheek, looking like whiskers; a part of the gift his brother's girlfriend gave him. "What a crazy life we've lived." he stated as he spoke to no one.

"You can say that again." A voice came from inside the house, reveling itself as one Uzumaki Naruto; out of the two he changed the most. He grew out his hair into the old style the his older brother had; spiky on top, pony tail going to the small of his back. With his cut back in ramen intake aloud him to have a growth sprit and making him as tall as Lei. He also sported a black leather jacket over his vest that had the kanji 'kitsune' and 'yellow', except they were blue instead of white like the mage's. His headband was still the same except for the steel plate with the head of the scroll style fox on it. His blade was strapped his back, he hardly took it off except when in the house. Other than that he still had the same blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a bright personality; even though he finally removed the mask of an idiot and always loving fool. "Hey bro, thinking about what's happened?" he asked as he leaned against side of the house.

Indeed the two have done much in the last four years of their lives. They were a big part in crippling the Sound, letting Leaf finish the job. The took out the leader of Akatsuki along with two others, wounding the others and letting the other hidden villages take care of the survivors; course they still got credit where it was due since they left their unique marks on them, course each time they made it out just barely alive. They also ended up saving the Kazekage when they took on the group of s-class missing nins at one time, but vanished before the leaf got there, leaving a piece of paper with their insignia of a scroll style fox head next to the sleeping body of Gaara. With each in job they took, their names became more legendary; along with the money they got.

"Yeah, we've been through a lot." The mage said as he felt something familiar land on his head, he smiled a started to pet the green furred baby fox. "Well Carbuncle, comfy?" he asked the kit with a ruby on his head, who happily mewed and made the two men chuckle. "The one where he came to be is one of my favorite events." Lei chuckled as he remembered how the summon came to be part of their family.

_**Flashback to 4 years ago in the Suna dessert**_

"_Alright, alright I tell you how there gems work!" The irritated mage shouted as he bonked his brother on his head. They've been traveling for about a week now after the whole bridge massacre, or better known as 'Hell's bridge', they decided to go see Naruto's friend Gaara and see if he couldn't help them find a sensei to teach him how to use a sword._

"_About time, I've been asking you all day!" The short blonde shouted, jumping up and down with joy. Of course he wasn't looking and as Lei was charging a gem full of mana, he knocked this hand into his jaw, crushing the jewel as the summoned creature appeared._

"_AAAAHHHH! MY JAW!!!!" The brown haired member screamed out._

_**Flashback end**_

Thanks to that blooper, without the gem the little fox had no way to go home; so they got their third member of their little group that day. "My chin still fucking hurts from that." The mage said as he rubbed his chin, making his brother chuckle nervously.

"I said I was sorry." Naruto said as he pouted, in which both just laughed. "Well I'm going to go train." the blonde said as he started to head into the woods.

"Don't you mean make out with your girlfriend?!!" The four whiskered one shouted at the six whiskered one, making him blush and grumble.

"Well it's not like we have anything better to do until the war is over." Kitsune Yellow said as he looked to the sky. Only a few months ago did the third great ninja war start, they decided to not take any jobs from anyone till it was over, unless they wanted more attention than they wanted.

"I know bro, but it's for the best and you know it." Kitsune Black said, his brother nodded and headed into the forest. The mage sighed and shook his head as he went back to reading the tome, he nearly had finished learning all the spells in it, and was working on the finally steps on his own personally one; the one that would put his name with the other arch mages. '_let's see, gender change spell, know it and used it. Perversion spell, heh heh heh, known and used it…would have got some if Naruto didn't bust me._' he grumbled as he continued to read the book. "Hmmm…well this one looks promising." he said out loud as he carefully read the passage on this spell that might be fun to use one day…along with being helpful of course.

* * *

**In front of exist the Naruto Bridge to the Wave**

"Are you sure they're here?" The hokage asked towards an ANBU with a monkey mask. Behind them were three squads of ANBU, the frog hermit, what was left of the rookie nine, and team Gai, their former sensei's, and a certain school teacher.

"It's too troublesome to explain again." The monkey masked ninja said in a lazy tone. He saw his lead enter the forest, and he just walked mindlessly in the same direction.

* * *

**Back at the house**

Lei looked up to see a panting teen coming out of the woods and into the clearing, "Ah Inari-kun, how are you?" the mage asked as he smiled; here heard more noises coming from the forest.

"It's….Kohona…they're looking….for you two." The teen panted out as he tried to regain his breathe.

"Oh, well then go inside and relax, I'll handle this." The oldest of the Kitsune Mercs said as he smiled again, in which the boy nodded and did just that. Carbuncle yipped a bit and Kitsune Black just chuckled, "It's okay, you can stay. After all, you too are apart of our little family." he replied, which in turn the small fox mewed happily. However, soon it turned into a growl and its fur stood on end. "Ah, so they're here." he said as he went back to reading the tome again after he calmed down the little fox.

The band of ninjas finally made it out of the woods and stepped I into a clearing with a house on the other end of it. There, sitting on railing and leaning on a post reading with a green kit around the back oh his neck, was the eldest of the two Kitsune Mercs, simply known as "Kitsune Black." Tsunade called out. She got no reply other than a turn of a page. "Are you Black?" she asked, while she took a step forward; still no reply. Now she was starting to get irritated, '_He's ignoring me…little punk_' she thought to herself, but she didn't herself show herself getting mad. "We have an off-"

"Tsunade, current Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaf, current age late 50's, related to the first and second Hokages; also one of three sannin, considered one of the top medical nins in the world, and has a the summoning contract of slugs," Lei cut off the lady he described as he slammed the tome shut, then he grinned, "and probably has the _second_ biggest breasts I have ever seen." he added, which made leader growl and glare at him, the super pervert to chuckle, and everyone else sweat drop. Black then glanced towards the frog sannin, "Jiraiya, another one of the sannin, current age late 50's, former teammate of Tsunade," he put the tome down and then reached into his coat pocket…and pulled out an orange book and started to read, "author of the Itcha Itcha series, by the way great stuff; holder of the toad contract. Also known as the toad hermit, and my personal favorite ero-sennin." he finished as he turned the page as said sennin face faulted. "Then of course we have the former members of the rookie nine and team Gai; all their sensei's, a school teacher who _actually_ gave a damn, and then some more ANBU. So tell me _Hokage_, is my message still on the mountain?" Never once did he tear his eyes away from the perverted novel.

"So it was you," the busty blonde stated, which Lei nodded in response, "Oddly enough nothing seems to remove it." the mage grinned at that piece of information.

"Sorry, but even if you _weren't_ from that damnable village, we're not taking any assignments right not. Come back after the war, but I doubt we'll help." The magic user said as he put away the book and looked at the group with serious eyes.

"That's it!! You're not even going to listen to us!! And what about the rest of your TEAM?!! How do you know this is what they want!!" A certain blue eyed blonde shouted out as she stepped forward.

"Cause we all believe your excuse of a village isn't worth our time. You came out here for nothing; nothing can change mine or my _brother's_ minds. And if you think you can threaten us to do so, than you're more foolish than Sas_uke_-teme." Lei stated as he jumped off the railing and grabbed his staff, seeing an ANBU with a raven mask clench his fist. "Now buzz off before I force you off our land." he barked as he narrowed his eyes and let out a bit of killer intent while Carbuncle jumped down and growled as he narrowed its eyes as well.

"We're not leaving without at least seeing our friend!!" A pinked hair woman who was standing next to the kage, shouted out.

Lei started to chuckle, then laughed which sent a chill down their spines, "Friends?!! You have the gull to call yourselves his friends?!!" he spat on the ground, "you guys are anything but his friends. I'm not letting you see him even if he was here, now leave now or I'll have to do something I _know_ I'll enjoy." he then dropped the disguise spell and aloud his fox features to show, making everyone step back. They heard the stories of him, when he showed his kitsune ears and tail; no one was left alive.

"Who are you to judge us?!" Shouted a man with pearl like eyes, glaring at Lei who didn't seem the least bit bothered.

"Someone who's known him longer than all of you, except for Iruka over there," he stated calmly as he pointed to said person and had a small grin on his face, "he spoke highly of you Iruka, it was good to know that there was someone who tired to be there for him." said teacher smiled and gave a small nod, in which the mage returned the gesture. "However, I found it disgusting that out of a whole village, few saw him for who he real was." he glared at the group, some flinching, other readying for an attack. "And personally I'd love to see your village burned to the ground, the embargo's still did a nice number on you at least." he said as he grinned. His ears flinched as he heard to pair of footsteps coming from woods to the right of him '_hmm, I think I'll have some fun_'

"You mean as the dobe he-" before the raven masked ninja could get another word out, he found himself wrapped in chains and dragged face to face with Kitsune Black, who wasn't the least bit happy about the comment.

'_Time to teach this A-hole a nice lesson_' he stated as he saw the Hokage ordered everyone not to do anything, bad enough he had the captain of the ANBU in his grasps, she just prayed he won't figure out who it was. "The only dobe I see is you…Sasuke, you still smell of the snake." he snarled at the name, and Tsunade just felt things just got worse. "You are the weak one, want to know why? I'll tell you, cause you think that you can get power handed to you. That isn't true power, my brother earned his powers, he worked for it." Lei grinned '_this should get his goat real good_' "Your brother knew this too and that's why he was always the better. You may have killed him, but I know you had your ass still beaten pretty good, and he didn't even have those eyes of his working."

Sasuke was now livid, he started to thrash about, trying to escape the chains or at least manage to do a jutsu, but the chains just tightened more. "HOW DARE YOU, YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!!!"

"This coming from someone who is clearly gay if he put revenge first when he had a horde of girls after him and went traitor just for a little power from a gay little snake, yeah I know jack shit. Naruto and I worked day in and day out to get to where we at, we worked for what we have, and we reaped the rewards with no draw backs. You're no challenge to me or my brother, and I'm the weakest out of us for your information. So if it means I know nothing then guess who's the dobe now. " the mage stated as he grinned, he then sent his arm forward, which made the chains around the Uchiha to fling him into the group, who held him back from trying to charge at the Kitsune Merc. Those who went on the retrieval mission grinned as the boy finally got what he deserved. '_Now that's the most fun I had all week…seems like bro and his lover are here._' "Oh Yellow, Red, you're back." he said as he smiled towards the two; one being his brother, the other a woman with red hair going all the way to her butt and three whisker marks on each cheek, wearing a red leather coat with kanji of 'kitsune' and 'red' on the back written in black. When the group saw Naruto, they were shocked at the changes he went through; how much taller, leaner, and stronger looking he was. Then they were surprised that the woman with him wrapped her arms around one of his, leaned on him, kissing him on the cheek; the sign of affection crushed the heart of a certain girl in the group. "I was just getting rid of the garbage but it seems they refuse to leave without seeing you."

Said blonde boy looked at the group, who smiled at him, "You've seen me, now leave." he stated flatly and emotionlessly, shocking everyone one who knew him. He wasn't the blonde idiot they loved or care for before, he changed and for the better. No more did he wear his mask, he was finally free to be his true self and show them that now. "Whatever you want, you aren't getting." he said again in the same tone as he wrapped his arm around Red and they walked into the house, not bother looking at the shocked group, some crying or close to tears. However he turned around with a small smile on his face, "Iruka-sensei…do you want some tea?" he asked, said person smiled and nodded, and walked up to the house and passed Lei. "Hey Black, show the rest to the bridge." He said as smirked, in which Black grinned back.

"With," he waved his staff and the rest disappeared only to find themselves back at the next to the bridge on the Fire Country side, then they fell into the water, "pleasure." '_That should cool them off_.' he thought as he went inside, it has been awhile since his last cup of tea, Carbuncle jumped on his shoulder and mewed happily.

* * *

**An hour later**

Iruka was laughing at how the green kit on his lap joined the group, so was Red as Lei just pouted at the laugh at his expanse, "Yeah, definitely not one of our best events." he said. Finally Iruka calmed down as he smiled at Black.

"Thank you Black, I guess getting exile…was a blessing in disguise." he sadly stated as he felt upset still that there was nothing he could do.

"I guess so, and call me Lei, no need to use my codename around me. Besides, without you in his life…he'd probably would have gone made or done something stupid; I just took over where you left off." The mage replied as he smiled at the teacher, who smiled back.

"So what about Red, when did she join?" The leaf nin asked as he looked towards her, who was sitting on Naruto's lap as they shared a laugh.

"Well…let's just say it was one hell of a meeting." Lei said as the thought back when the woman finally was released.

_**Flashback one year ago**_

"_You ready bro?" Lei asked as he pulled out the brush from the special ink; with Naruto's nod he drew on top the seal another one. Once it was done he put away everything and focused mana into his hand and pressed it onto the seal. "…SEALING EDIT!!" he shouted and let the mana burst into the seal…however he didn't take into the account of mixing a mana filled seal with a chakra filled one. There was a massive explosion that shot the roof off the house, which quickly fell back into place as smoke came pouring out of the house. _

_The blonde coughed as he cleared the smoke out of the house, "DAMN BRO, WHA-" but before he could finish he felt a pair of smooth arms wrap around his waist. He turned around and his blue eyes met red ones with silt._

"_Hello there…Naru-kun." The woman said quietly as she moved her lips closer to his._

"_Hello…Kyuu-chan." he whispered and kissed her gently._

"_UGH, What the fu-" Lei said as he sat up, his hair all puffy and looking like an afro; however he quickly shut up as he saw a naked red hug kiss his brother and passed out sue to blood lose…that day the mage almost die of blood lost as he woke up to see a pair of breasts shaking in front of him and passed out again due to a massive blood lose again._

_**End Flashback**_

"Definitely won't forget how we met." chuckled the mage as he poured another cup of tea. "So anyway Iruka, what was it Kohona needed to hire us for?" he asked, which then the other Kitsune Mercs paid attention, wanting to know as well.

The scar faced man down cast his eyes as he set his cup down, "The embargo from Wave made it hard to get proper training for students, and food went up in price. Then we started to get less support from the Suna which led to even higher prices in a lot of goods. The final attack on Sound village cost us a lot of shinobis." He sighed as he rub the bridge of his nose.

"And with the war coming, you can't get enough students to graduate fast enough, nor promote new Chunins and Jounins right?" Black said, which the teacher nodded to. Lei looked towards his brother, who gave a nod. "As much as we hate the village…we can't have the innocent die," he started, and the Chunins hope rose up, "but it'll cost the village triple for what we take on 6 mission for every month we're there." he said coldly, which the leaf nin smiled sadly and nodded.

"Guess it would only seem fair for what they did." Iruka said.

"No shit." the couple said at the same time. After a good laugh from everyone, there was a knock on the door. Lei stood and open it, to see a very irked looking group of people.

"We've decided to help you out," before he could say anything he waited for them to sigh with relief, "but on two conditions." he grinned when he heard everyone moan in displeasure. "First, the exile on Naruto is lifted and I _know_ for a _fact _you can do that Tsunade." he glared at the woman when he finished.

"Done." she simply said.

"second we get paid triple the amount we usually get for 6 missions…"

"Done."

"for each month." he smirked.

"DAMNIT!!" shouted the hokage as she realized she was just swindled. The Kitsune Mercs at how once again, Lei had helped them gain plentiful profit.

"Well get packing Kitsunes, we're going to bank…I mean Kohona." he corrected to himself, while his group smirked and other one had a grim feeling they're really going to get it from the Council.

* * *

Love it, hate it, review it

Now the fun really begins


	5. Chapter 5

Here you go, the next chapter is now up, sorry it took so long but finals and work are a bitch to do. Any way let's get started with the disclaimer ((a loud cheer could be heard))...I so F#&ing hate them...I really do

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY SUMMONING CREATURES FROM THE FF SERISE

"Blah" regular speech

"_Blah"_ thought ((except when doing a flash back))

"**Blah**" Demon speech

"**_Blah_**" Demon thought

"**Blah**" Jutsu

"_Blah_" Magic

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Men will be Men; but Kitsunes can be Much more than Kitsunes

Kitsune Black was getting irritated, ever since they left their home, the Kohona kunoichis would not stop their asking about Carbuncle, which he each time he just gave cryptic answers while said summon was just loving all the 'aw' and cooing as they pet it. Then they went onto asking who Red was, which he just simple said 'she's Red and that's all you need to know' or 'none of your concern'. _THEN_ they asked why Naruto changed so much during the four years he was gone. '_WHAT ABOUT ME?!! AM I CHOP LIVER OR SOMETHING?!!_' he screamed in his head as they continue to ask about the rest of the Kistune Mercs and not him.

His brother just felt sympathy for his older brother, but was having too much fun watching him pout when they ask about him, his girlfriend, or the summon spirit that rested in one of the girls arms before it was moved to another pair of arms. He turned his head towards the red-headed vixen next to her, "He just can't win with the ladies can he." he whispered, which made Kyuubi stifle a giggle and nod her head. Neither of the two saw Lei walk up towards the author of the series that all three loved and asked for an autograph on the cover of his favorite book in the series. "Hopefully he'll find someone…I don't want to see him alone…not when you gave us _that_ gift." he whispered in a sad tone as he looked at his brother rubbing his face after receiving a punch from Ino.

The red head nodded as she got a sad look on his face. She wanted to make sure she had as much time with her love as possible, so she infused some of her chakra with his, enough to make him half demon and be able to stay alive as long as she would. Soon enough she did wanted to do the same with Lei, but it was difficult since she couldn't use chakra with him, if she did she'd end up destroying his dream and maybe even his body…

_**Flashback six months ago**_

"_What do you mean 'no'?!!" The fox demon shouted as the mage turned down her offer of accepting her chakra and becoming more of kitsune demon than he already was. Naruto was equally shocked, he didn't want to live so much longer than the man who adopted him as his younger brother and treated him as family._

"_I'm surprise you have to ask that, after all you were around the time when the mages were still around." he flatly stated as sat down at his desk. "Chakra and mana may both need spirit energy to mold, but they can never be mixed… If a ninja tries to make mana, his charka manipulation with slowly start to deteriorate until they only have enough to live; if a mage tries mold chakra the same thing happens. But if you try to get mana into a ninja, or chakra into a mage; it's like a poison to either one…a painful one at that. They might survive but that's a slim chance, and even if they do they'd be racked with pain every second for the rest of your life. That's why I can't have medical jutsus used on me…and that's why you can't give me your chakra." he said coldly as he looked her dead in the eyes._

_**End Flashback**_

Fortunately they found a way around it, she gave him some of her blood, sometimes being a demon does have its perks; anyone can take demon blood without worry of the body rejecting it. The only real changes to him were the four whisker marks on his face. She was happy to have a family again, so it hurt her when Lei struck out with the ladies many times; though each time he does it's a pretty fun scene. "He'll find the right girl one day… when he does, I'll give her same gift." she said softly to her lover, who smile and puller her closer to him as they suddenly saw everyone staring at Naruto with wide eyes and Black rubbing the back of his neck chuckling nervously.

"Uh…what?" Kitsune Yellow asked.

"YOU'RE A PERVERT?!!" every single leaf shinobi, except the ANBU, shouted out.

"…yeah, so what, everyone is a pervert to some extent?" replied, which all the nins who shouted fall down in shock except the toad hermit who was laughing loud and hard at the reply he heard.

"I knew he'd fallow in his sensei's foot steps!!" the white haired man barked out as he had a shit-eating grin on his face, earning him a flight on Air Fist thanks to Tsunade.

* * *

It took about another hour till they finally reached the gates to the Hidden Village of the Leaves, Lei had already put up his spell that hid his features. "Well Yellow…what entrance should we use? Big and loud, or quite and subtle?" Black asked with a grin on his face, really hoping it was the former as he saw the group sweat drop. 

Naruto entered a thinking pose as he thought it over, he then got an evil glint in his eyes, "Big and loud brother." he said as his brother got the same glint in his eyes. Both walked in front of the closed gate, stopping within six inches of the large structure. They creaked their necks one way and then the other, making some of the group cringe a bit at the loud and sickening sound. One charged a small amount of chakra into his right foot, as the other charged mana into his left foot.

Smirking Lei said two, simple words "knock, knock." and with that, both brothers kicked at the door, making burst open with a loud bang which sent all the villagers who heard it into a frenzy as they thought they were being invaded. Soon enough every ninja in the village came to the gates, ready to fight, only to have their hokage wave them off. Both Kitsune Black, and Kitsune Yellow were laughing hard, "I just _love_ doing that." The mage said as he latched onto his brother as the walked into city, Kyuubi just smirking at the antics of the two young men as she walked close behind with Carbuncle on her shoulders.

"HOLD IT YOU TWO!!" Tsunade shouted at the two, who turned to her with bored looks on their faces. "You two are coming with me to see the Council." she finished as she went to grab their coats, but missed as the four kitsunes vanished in then air. "UGGH, DAMNIT NARUTO!!!" She shouted out, which caught a lot of ears in the village, but she smiled at the fact she had her little brother back.

"So Yellow, do you like?" Lei asked as he pointed to the Hokage Monument, which indeed still had the mark he left all those years ago. "Since you couldn't get up there as Hokage, might as well be up there showing what they could of have." he stated as smirk when he saw the smile on his brother's face.

"Awesome, no way they won't ignore me now!" the blonde shouted as he laughed loudly as they sat on the Academy, Kitsune Yellow's blade laying next to him. "So how long should we make the old farts wait?"

"Let them fester for another hour, by the time they hear how much they'll have to pay for a month, they'll be livid or die of a heart attack." the mage said as he smirked as Naruto laughed again. "I'm pretty sure they'll try to use us like their ninjas."

The former container gave a raspberry "Yeah they wish they could, we're probably the bottom of the barrel for help." this time is was Lei turn to laugh hard as the blue eyed man grinned.

"I think the old lady will try to make you into a Leaf nin again, probably to try to make up what she did…sorry, _didn't_ do that day. Think you would take it?" The mage stated in a monotone voice.

"…You know what my answer will be." the comment made Black smile a bit and nod. Both then felt something land on their laps; for Lei it was the green kit, and for Naruto it was his red headed lover. "Life just gets better and better."

* * *

**An hour later with the Council**

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO MAKE US WAIT!!" shouted out a very displeased Hyuga leader to the two men before them who finally showed up.

"Ah, stuff it you wind bag." Both kitsunes said at the same time with a bored tone, "you have no power over us, we are to complete a job; you don't own us. We aren't ninja of this village." They said at the same time as if the rehearsed this many times before.

"WHY YOU-" the enrage man said as he started to stand, only to be pulled down by a fellow councilman.

"…We'd like to offer you to rejoin and join the village." another said as she slid two Kohona headbands towards them. The Council smirked knowing the young man would take it and they'd have their strongest weapon in world right under their thumb; The busty blonde prayed they'd take it and she'd have her brother back. When the forehead protectors came to a stop…they were stabbed through a kunai straight through the symbol of their village. They all gasped at the sight the two Kitsune Mercs did without a second thought.

"You can take your offer…." Lei started.

"Shine it up _real_ nice…" Naruto continued.

"Turn it side ways…"

"AND STICK IT UP YOUR CANDY ASSES!!!" both shouted as they sent killer intent everywhere in the room, making all those who weren't ninja shit and piss themselves, and those who were nearly do action.

"We're here for the money, 3 times the amount for six missions we normally charge for per a month." Naruto stated coldly as he took the necklace that the current Hokage gave him when they met for the first time out from under his shirt, and then slammed hard against the table making it bounce across, some how avoiding getting creaked. "Then we're out of here." he finished and both mercenaries stood up and walked out of the room signaling they were done. Tsunade left soon after, she needed to go home a drink something as she cried. She lost another brother by that damn necklace, but this time it wasn't by death, but of choice.

* * *

"Feel better brother?" the eldest of the two asked as the walked down the street as they headed towards the training fields, yet frowning as he recalled the look on the Hokage's face.

"Much better." the younger stated with a big smile on his face, finally feeling able to move on with his life. However they were stopped when for swirls of leaves appeared in front, back, and either side of the two men; the four Jounin sensei's took the place of leaves with smiles on their faces…will three smiles and one upside down 'U' shaped eye.

"NARUTO-KUN, BLACK-KUN IT IS GOOD TO HAVE YOU PART OF OUR V-"

"Don't bother finishing that, we turned down your village pathetic offer, we're here to make it go bankrupt by fighting for it, nothing more. This village isn't worth it, we just want the money for our own." The blonde said coldly as interrupted Gai which shocked everyone but his fellow kitsune.

"Now excuse us, but me and my _brother_ have better things to do." the eldest of the two said as they walked past the chain smoking ninja who's cigarette just fell out of his mouth.

"…seems that we really did lose him." The leader of the former team 7 said plainly, but deep down his gut was turning as he felt that he failed his sensei and friend.

"And he's out for blood." The red eyed woman said she shivered when she recalled what the former Leaf shinobi said.

**Training grounds**

Lei sighed as he sat on one of three logs as looked up to the sky, "You might have went too far with the necklace…"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he looked up as he continued to sit against the same log to look at his bro.

"I mean…it seemed to hurt the old lady."

"She had it coming."

"She might of not of had a choice."

"Nani?"

The mage sighed as he sat up and looked at his bro, "She was probably forced to let them exile you…ever thought of that. She maybe the Hokage and be one of the Sannin, but she still is human. When I saw how she looked at you when they came for us, it didn't hold anything but relief and sadness." He said calmly as he saw his brother domineer change. "You gave Iruka another chance…shouldn't she get one too?"

"…I have to do something." the blonde said he stood up and started to leave the grounds. He then stopped before he went other the hill, "Hey bro…" Lei turned to hear what his brother had to say, "…thanks." and with that the blonde vanished and left the mage smiling, who then soon got up and headed back to the city. He thought it was time to celebrate for saving his brother from a guilt trip.

Tsunade was about to take her first wig of her sake, she already ran out of tears if her red, puffy eyes were evidence enough to prove that, when there came a knock at her door. Sighing, she got up and straightened out her clothes so she looked at least a bit dignified for who ever was at the door. The knocking got louder and she was starting to get irritated. She opened the door and to her shock there stood Naruto, "Hey Baa-chan." he said as he smiled. All she could do was smile back before hugging him.

* * *

**At a bar not too shortly afterwards**

"Man, I _still _can't believe that was Naruto." Kiba said as he nursed the drink in his hand before he downed it like the pro he was. ((A/N: Root beer XD ))

"He seemed so cold and distant to us except to Iruka." The now quiet Ino said as she sadly looked at the bar table. All of the genin from the fox boy's youth were at the bar table, still unable to believe that the person they brought back was the Naruto they grew up with, all for except one arrogant Uchiha who really didn't care, didn't even bother changing out of his uniform yet. "Didn't even bother giving us a chance…"

"It seem unlikely that he'll rejoin us." The always static Shino stated as he sipped his sweet drink.

"I refuse to believe that Naruto-kun would dim his flames of youth and stay a mercenary." a bowl hair cut ninja said as he slammed his empty glass on the table before he got another refill of his non-alcohol drink.

"I'm afraid it's true." a voice said, the 8 shinobi turn to see Kakashi nose deep in his book while the other former instructors walk in and slump into a stool. "The kid turned the offer down, and from what I heard he and his 'brother' did it in the most disrespectful way." he finished as he flipped to the next page as he sat next to his long time rival. At that news everyone had a bitter sweet smile, the council had it coming.

"And he really doesn't like that he's back here too." Asuma said as he took another drag of his death on a stick.

"That's another thing I'm curious about his so called brother." The dog teen said as he looked at the rest of the group. "All that is really known about the guy is that uses weird jutsus, fox features, and calls himself Naruto's brother. So far he's only known as Black or Kitsune Black."

"Well I _finally _get talked about." another voice came from the far corner of the bar. They all turned to see the subject of their latest talk reading an odd looking book, for them at least, and sipping on a hot cup of tea as he read. "I was afraid that my bro would over shadow me here, but then again he did have a bad reputation here for something he didn't do or had control over." he said as he grinned at the group that just screamed that he was going to have some fun. "I mean he is like the kazekage in more ways than one after all. Alone all his life, no one bothering to help him, oh stop me when I'm wrong. When he was exile I took him and had him drop that mask of his that he wore all his life," he took another sip of tea and then put his book away before he continued, "then I made sure this village would suffer as much as him. So when we reached Naruto's friend's home, I told him what had happen to his dear, dear friend. The results was…well I heard that Suna has had a shortage and couldn't spare anything." he grinned as he saw the shocked expression of his audience as he finished his tea. "We became the Kitsune Mercs because we plan on making our _own_ village; one that isn't run by or has hypocrites, hating those for no reason, and calling someone a 'genies' cause they a freak mutation and are thought to be strong when in fact they're the most weakest." The last part caused the two prodigies with said 'freak mutation' to clench their fist in rage the one girl with the bloodline slump down in her seat. Lei chuckled at the site before him '_ah, so much fun_' "and if you're wondering why I dumped you into the water. I hadn't done a prank in two weeks." he finished as he placed the payment, plus a large tip, for the waitress and headed out the door.

"This is so troublesome." The laziest in the group simple said, in which all but one nodded to; except for one was gone right after Black left.

* * *

A certain mage sighed as he stretched as he laid on a flat rock in an open field. Not too shortly after that he felt a weight land on his stomach, he chuckled as he started to pet the green creature as he looked up to Kyuubi, "So did you get a place to stay?" he asked her, in which she smirked like the fox she was.

"Yep, a nice apartment building, should be enough for all of us." she said with a sly grin on her face. The sight made Lei's eye twitch since he knew all to well what that smile of hers meant.

"You two are going to share a room again aren't you?" he stated more than he asked flatly, which only made the sexy demon grin larger. "Just make sure you use those seals I gave you, I don't want you two to wake the dead _again_, or end up with a bun the oven. Bad enough you're practically always horny, I don't want to take care of nephews and nieces till WAY in the future." he complained as Red just giggled in amusement.

"So where's Naru-kun?" she asked as she looked around the field for him.

"He went to Tsunade…he kind of went too far during the meeting." Lei stated as he hoped things will turn out alright with the two. Of course he ended up getting slapped in the back of his head, "Ow, damn Red what was that for?!!"

"Stop being so worrying about others and be selfish for once," she bickered at him, "Naruto and I want you to go find someone."

"What the hell does that supposed to mean?!!"

"GO GET A MATE!!" she shouted out, making the perverted mage blush.

"wh-wh-WHAT?!!"

"You need to get laid my dear friend." she said in a sage like way, making him blush even more and the fox girl to laugh.

"Don't make me make it so you have to go back to the seal every hour, and not every other week for an hour." He growled which just made the woman laugh harder, knowing that it was an empty threat. She laughed till all three of the smelled snake in the air. "Well it seems Sas_gay_ wants a little chat with me." Black smirked as said man came into view, this time not in uniform but just an adult version of what he wore at the Chunin exams. ((A/N: I'm lazy, sue me)) "So what do you want?"

"A fight." the avenger said as he got into a fighting stance. '_This guy can't be stronger than me._'

"Not gonna happen." Black simply said as he got up and walk away.

"Scared?" the Uchiha asked while smirking, only to here chuckling from the man which made him glare.

"Scared of _you_? Punk I took on your brother _and _the leader of the group he was in, and _lived_, you're the last thing I would be afraid of. You, my pathetic excuse for a ninja, are just too far below me to go down to your level and fight you." The four whiskered man explained as he pulled out his newly autographed book and started to read, "Why don't you go play ninja somewhere else, I have more important thing to do, like reading this book." he finished as he chuckled like a pervert as he flipped to the next page. '_Three…Two…One!_' He bent his knees down and the kick Sasuke sent missed by a mile. Lei then did a sweep kick that knocked the prick down on his back which gave the mage enough time to jump back; all with out his eyes leaving his book. "Attacking me unprovoked, I'm afraid I'll have to increase our original price for that one." He spoke in a sing-song voice as he started to leave.

"DON'T TREAT ME LIKE A PUNK!! I'M THE NEXT HOKAGE!!" the former traitor yelled out.

Now that made Lei stop dead in his tracks. His brother told him how the Uchiha kid had everything handed to him on a sliver platter. Now here's the basterd who went rouge for power, yelling he was going to take the dream Naruto had once held dear to his heart. '_Fuck the extra money, I'll have my fun with this freak and show him how weak he really is._' he thought as he put the book into the jacket pocket before he took it off and handed it to an equally pissed off Kyuubi. "You know how hard blood is getting off leather now." he said as he grinned at the woman, who grinned back and nodded as he went to a tree and sat under it, waiting for the show to begin. The mage then unclipped his staff from his back, and tossed it over to the demon who caught it with ease, "Rules are simple; you can use whatever you want, and so am I except for magic. I think it'll be more than to whoop that sorry thing you call a rear end." he said as he creaked his knuckles loudly, and then his neck even louder.The last of the 'mighty' clan nodded in agreement and tensed up as the mage just stood straight up, they never even noticed the crowd waiting them and slowly getting larger and larger.

* * *

Soon enough the ANBU had to keep the crowd back in order to give the two enough room. Soon enough Naruto puffed next to Kyuubi, the necklace hanging around his neck once more "Hey what's going on?"

She grinned at him, "Sasuke challenge him to a fight and then pissed him off." she simple said her boyfriend just grind. "And he isn't going to use magic." she whispered to him.

"Oh man…the teme is really going down now." he stated loudly as he broke into a smile as he sat next to the demon who then slid onto his lap.

"Care to make a wager on that?" a gruff voice asked from beside the two lovers, who turn to see the council there, all grinning.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the question, "Depends on what the stakes are…"

The one with bandages over his eye and leader of Roots just grinned more, "If the next Hokage looses, we'll increase your price by 1 million yen. But if Kitsune Black looses…you both join the Kohona ninja ranks."

It didn't take a second to get a reply, "deal." the speed of the answer made the council start to worry if they had the right idea in making this bargain. "Looks like they're about to start." the blonde stated as he looked towards the two fighters. The whole field was dead quiet, even the birds and insects were. Just then a leaf started to float to the ground, both Black and the former traitor never took their eyes off each other. Onyx eyes met mixed ones. Soon the leaf fell and all hell broke loose.

* * *

And lets stop at that note ((evil laugh)) cause next chapter is going to be all about the fight and some insight on how magic summoning works. So Read, Review, and drool in wanting more; See you later Space Cowboy ((copy wirted too CowboyBebop)) 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait, all will be explained at the bottom

I do not own Naruto or the Final Fantasy Series

* * *

**Chapter 6**  
Emo Beat Down 

Sasuke internally smirked as he charged forward, thinking that he'd easily when since he defeated his brother while this guy didn't. He was wrong to the highest extreme. He through a punch which Lei just simple pushed out of the way before sending his elbow into ex-traitors gut, the lifting his arm sending the back of his fist right into the jaw of the emo-basterd and sent his staggering back. "Pathetic." Black simply said as he stood straight up with both hands behind his back. "This should be over real fast." he finished with a smirk as he saw the glare from the onyx eyed just get pissed as he wiped his chin. Again the emo charged forward and sent a barrage of kicks and punches to the mage, all being dodged through the simplest of movements while he smiled gently; which just pissed off the black hair fool more enrage and try harder. The response was nothing other than continuing to dodge in the simplest of movements and the grin not leaving his face.

Sakura, and most of the crowd minus the other mercs., were floored at the sight of their future hokage, had not landed a single hit while the man who was nothing but a mercenary got off two great hits and was easily dodging everything that was thrown at him. "That's…that's not possible, no one has ever not been hit be Sasuke-kun; let alone hitting him." she said out loud, which caught the ears of a certain demon who smiled and turned to her.

"Simple, he can see into the future." she said to the pink haired medic, which made several people gasp at the answer. "He can tell what kind of move and attack his opponents will try; no matter how good of ninja you are, he'll know your next move and counter it with ease. In other words, he can see into the future as I said before." she finished as they all heard a sicken creak and they turn to see the Uchiha's left hand bleeding and a tree with a large dent in it.

"DAMNIT, FIGHT ME!!" The idiot shouted out as he glared at the man with mixed eyes, who still had the same grin on his face. '_Damn basterd, I'm the last of the greatest clean with the most powerful bloodline! And HE'S MAKING ME LOOK LIKE A DEAD LAST!!!_' he shouted in his head while trying, I mean really trying, to look cool.

"Oh but I have, I've just been letting you do all the work for me like your brother did when you fought him." Lei stated, knowing that it would get under the worm's skin. So far the spare has been going as the mage thought it would, the teme had yet activated the Sharingan and only using taijutsu. So he would attack only once then dodge him easily until he activates one of the two crutches the punk has, then he'll kick it up a bit. And as if one cue the closet gay's eyes turned blood red with three tomos in a ring around the pupil. "My, my, my. It seems like I pissed off the baby. Aw, does baby want his bottle." he taunted the man in front of him as he concentrated his mana in the seal on his right shoulder blade, it seemed that it would be the best time test it out.

Now Jiraiya was a seal master, no one knows seals better than him and he pride himself on that along with his great novel works. . .well great works from his point of view; I mean, nearly all of the ninja population having his book is proof enough to him. So he knows what a seal looks like when activated, which he saw happen when a dim light appeared under the kitsune's shirt. '_A seal? I wonder what it does. . .and why he activated it now?_' the toad hermit thought as he focused on the spot where the light illuminated from. "What are you planning Black?" he thought out loud as he turned his gaze to the man he would never trust, seeing his eyes red.

Lei just smirked as he kept eye contact with Sasuke, deciding it was time to show off some skills since the boy will be much faster now with the eyes activated; but it was nothing to worry about if the seal worked or not. Deciding to make the first move, the mage entered into his horse stance and pulled back his fist. Course, said action made the people who didn't know him to raise an eyebrow; wondering why he was in that stance and pulling back his fist, as the horse stance is for staying in one place while your enemy charges towards you, and it also constricts the movement of the body. So the Uchiha just took the standard Leaf nin Taijutsu stance, a move that Kitsune Black wanted to be made.

* * *

**POV of SasGAY (( . . .I hate the emo freak so sue me))**

I smirked as I waited for my eyes to see what the loser would do next. No way this guy was that strong, though he did force me to activate my Sharingan without even breaking a sweat, but now he really doesn't have any chance. I waited for him to make the first move. I saw him bring back his fist and got ready to react. After a few seconds the image of his next move which was a charge with a fake kick to cover for a right hook. So I simply ducked down and threw a punch to his mid-section…and my fist passed right through and I saw him standing where he was before but in a different stance and smirking as he threw his punch and a green light covered the fist and then shot off it. I managed to hit the ground and have it skim me, god it was giving off heat. When I landed I turned behind me to see what it was…only to see a large explosion at the end of a grove and rows of trees torn of the ground. I turn back, seeing a smug look on his face while his fist was cover in smoke. "What the hell was that?!!" I asked glaring as the basterd just smirked even more.

"Sorry," The fox asshole said as he stood up straight with his arms to his sides, the hand still smoking, "but a mage never reviles his tricks." he finished it off with a toothy grin, showing me his elongated canines. This dobe will not get the better of me, I _AM_ the strongest! Yet he's just toying with me and he knows I know! Damn him!! I quickly charged as again, I saw his image move to the left so I sent a kick that way. . .to only have him side step the other way '_WHAT THE HELL! It's like he knows what my eye sees!_' I thought as I suddenly felt a draft between his legs.

**Back to the regular Point of View at the same time**

Tsunade was stumped at what she and the rest just saw, Sasuke getting beaten down with his eyes on. Then they saw the mercenary shoot off a green light from his fist and destroy a forest. "What was that?" she said quietly, not really suspecting an answer to it.

"That was mana." The blonde haired merc stated, which caught a lot of attention from most of the crowd. "He doesn't have chakra, he has mana and believe me it's some powerful stuff. He can use it to create magic, or just in its raw form, an example would be that punch shot. All that smoke is from the burning of his flesh to keep it in place till it was release. Just wait to see how else he uses it." he finished as his eyes bugged out at the field, which everyone else turned and did the same.

* * *

**Back to the regular time**

Everyone was dead quiet for a few seconds. . .before most of them started to laugh at the sight before them. Sasuke Uchiha. . .had just been pants ((A/N: means his pants were pulled down)) and his boxers had his family crest all over it. . .were PINK! "I see London, I see France, now I see pink underpants!!!" Lei laughed out as he rolled on the ground a good distance away from the fuming and blushing prick. The mage just laughed and laugh till he finally had his fill and stood up and wipe the tear away from his eye as the black haired jackass pulled his pants back up. "Oh man, I always wanted to do that to a ninja." The mixed colored eyes mage said as he caught his breathe as he was getting ready for his next attack. "You might as well give in right now punk, you can't trust those eyes anymore against me." he finished with a smirk on his face.

Said punk was not happy and decided to bring in some help, quickly nicking his thumb; Sasuke wiped some blood on the palm of his hand and started to make several different seals before slamming his hand onto the ground "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" the brooder shouted out and was covered by a giant plume of smoke. Once it cleared, everyone could see the young adult standing smugly on top of a giant purple snake, its fangs baring at the mercenary in front of it. "Let's see you beat Manda here." the brat smugly said. Lei just smirked and reached into one of the side pockets in his pants and drew out a small, sky blue gem.

"Now what is he doing?" A certain dog user asked as he turned toward the two who held all the answers.

"He's going to summon." they stated at the same time as the gem started to give off light and a seal of sky blue appeared next to the mage with writing that no one but the three understood. "There are two kinds of summons, chakra beasts and Guardian Forces. Now I won't get into chakra beasts since we all know how they are summoned ((A/N: blame the boredom and laziness on my part)), but GF's are much different. Instead of the need of blood, you need a summoning gem that acts like a gateway between this world and the summoning world. Next they need mana instead of chakra to be brought into this world. And finally, the creature you first summon is the one that stays with you and feeds off the mana you give and grows over time from the mana it receives, which makes up for no boss summons." the red head said as a giant icicle shot out of the ground and burst to show a light blue skinned woman in blue silk appear. Her eyes and hair a deeper blue along with the tattoos on one of her arms and legs that looked like more words of the same kind as the seal; most of the men drooled while the women wished they had that kind of body, excepting for being twice as tall as the mage. "Course, if the gem is destroyed before the summoning is complete, while…that's how we got are green little friend." the blonde fox finished as Carbuncle jumped onto of his head and mewed.

The mage smiled up at the ice woman, "Hello Shiva-chan." he said with a nod of his head, said woman smiled down at him and also nodded down at him. "Would you please be so kind to use your diamond dust on the large snake?" he asked kindly.

"**Of course Lei-kun**" she stated as she smiled down at him. Said person slapped his hand over his face, now they knew his name; something he wanted to avoid. Shiva turned towards the snake, a glare in her eyes and raised one of her arms and moved it in front of her. A sudden breeze quickly turned into a raging blizzard and frozen the snake, the other snake managed to jump away in time. Then the snake-icle burst in a cloud of smoke and the blue mistress faded away.

Sasuke was furious, he hadn't landed a single blow during the whole fight while the mercenary got off several clean hits without breaking a sweat. Without even thinking, the last of the Uchiha started to do hand seals then gripped one of his wrists, and then the started to crackle with electricity and gave off the sound of a thousand birds chirping. Many were shocked to see the next Hokage using an assassination jutsu in a simple fight, more so for the mage in the fight who was visible worried. '_Oh shit! I can't defend against that, if I use that technique the mix of chakra and mana would level this whole area, I just have to try and dodge it, guess this will be the final test for the seal_' he thought as he got ready for the attack. "Come on emo freak!" he shouted out as he smirked when he formulated his plan '_That should work_'

The red eyed dude ran as fast as he could, the attack tearing up the ground as he dragged it along the ground, smirking all the way. "Chidori!" The ANBU shouted as he thrust the attack foreword, only to find something fuzzy to wrap around his arm and torso and send his arm into the ground, getting an explosion of dirt in his face before being fling into a rock. Sasuke groaned as he opened up his eyes to see that the two furry objects were tails, coming from Black who was grinning.

"They're not just for show you know." Lei simply said as he brought his tails back to regular length, he'd thank Kyuubi later for teaching that trick. "Your arm is broken, and I doubt you have any more chakra left while I," he then held out his hand, and a green spinning orb slowly formed in his hand, making a _lot_ of the spectators lost their breathe at the sight, for the knew what is was, but not why it was green, ((A/N: Got the idea from one of my reviewers, so thank you)) "have plenty of energy left; it's over." and with that the ball disappears and he turned and walked away, while a couple of medical ninjas checked over. The mage smiled as he reached his friends and Kyu handed him his staff and jacket. "Now who's up from some ramen?" he asked, in which he saw a blonde blur where his friend was just a second before. The other two mercenaries left just looked at each other and sweat dropped, and soon burst into laughing. Everyone else there just sweat dropped.

* * *

(sighs) sorry it took so long, I wanted a whole chapter on the fight and I wanted it good. And I've decided to change the pairing I had planned out for Lei and let you vote, NO Harem aloud though, and no Tsunade cause she is _WAY_ too old.

Choices are:

Hinata

Ino

Sakura ( I'm having the broody boy alone cause I see him as a dick)

TenTen

Kurenai

Anko

Shizune

Hana

There are your choices on the vote, and **NO HAREM**! Please vote only once and only those on the list. Again I will update when I get enough votes for one of the character chosen. You can vote for more than one person and as many times as you want ((shrugs)) don't ask me why; I'm just going to allow it.

So read, review, and vote. **_FOR THE SWARM!!!!!_**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Too much Starcraft games


	7. Chapter 7

Finally updated

I do not own Naruto or the Final Fantasy Series

**Chapter 6**

Secrets Kept and Secrets Told

* * *

Lei was not a happy man right now, in one day he was punched in the face, ignored when asked questions about his fellow members of the group, got into a fight with a dick head, and now being dragged at top speed by his younger brother…with his face on the ground. Yes the Kazama was just having one of those kind of days. Finally, Naruto stopped his mad dash allowing the poor mage to finally stand up, his face covered in dirt and scraps from being dragged. After a punch to the top of the blonde's head he wiped away the dirt and scraps off his face, "Damn it bro, think you could show a little bit more restraint?" The older brother asked, receiving a confused look from the younger one. ". . .right, of course you don't when it comes to _that _food." he groaned out as they walked into building . . .well one bouncing while the other was walking, Kyu was in her seal since she didn't want to draw to much attention while the little green fox was resting on the shoulders of Kitsune Yellow. "So this is a place huh?" Black asked as he looked at the sign of the ramen stand.

"YEP!! BEST RAMEN IN THE WORLD!!! ICHIRAKU!!!!" The former hyper active ninja shouted as he jumped into his customary stool. "OLD MAN!! GIVE ME TWO, NO, _**THREE**_ BOWLS OF EVERYTHING!!!" Naruto screamed out '_Man oh man, I missed this place, no one serves ramen like Ichirkau!_' he screamed into his head, annoying a certain fox. The two workers behind the bar stiffen and froze from whatever what they were doing. Only one customer was able to order that much, and only one customer was that loud. They turned around slowly, praying that this time it was who they thought it was. Ayame, the ramen girl, and old man Ichiraku gasped at the older, more mature looking young man that was once their number one customer. Naruto gave them is famous fox smiles, "What, it looks like you two seen a ghost or something." As those words left his mouth he found himself in a tight hug with the ramen girl, which force all air out of his lungs and broke all but two ribs. Needless to say. . . It was an all Ameri- rrrr I mean all Kohona 'missed you so much' glomp.

"IT REALLY IS YOU!" she screamed in his ear before letting go and get a good look at him, "Oh wow! You sure have grown, I bet you have a hard time keeping the girls off you." she said with a wink, all three of them enjoying a good laugh.

"Naruto, what have I told you a . . . bout . . ." the mage said and then slowly stopped as he met eye to eye to a certain brown haired woman, and started to blush. '_woman beautiful is me like think I_' were the jumble thoughts of Lei as he looked at the girl, who was also sporting a blush. "Um I hey I'm pretty woman who are Lei? I mean I'm hey pretty Lei. . . I MEAN I'M LEI NICE TO MEET YOU!!" he stumble out as he turned redder and redder while the two other males laugh hard. '_I'm going to make sure to do something very evil to my brother_' he thought to himself as he found a stool open next to Naruto and took his seat and order a bowl of beef ramen. The flushed woman, from the attempted hello from earlier, quickly nodded and went to get his order as his brother's massive order was placed in front of him and began to eat with manners that the two Ichirakus have never seen before. "So the ramen here is that good huh?" he asked as his brother slurped more of the food into his mouth.

Kitsune Yellow just nodded since he was chewing some food, he still had the bruises Kyuubi gave him from the last time he talked with his mouth full. After swallowing the last of the goodness that was ramen he turned to Lei, "Yep, you haven't lived till you tried Ichiraku's isn't that right old man?" The blonde stated and asked proudly.

Old man Ichiraku chuckled and gave his own nice guy pose that seemed to really become a trend to the Leaf village. "You bet it is!" he shouted out and soon joined Naruto into a belly laugh as a blushing Ayame came back with a beef ramen and placed it in front of an equally blushing mage. Looking over the Kazama the old man finally had to ask the question, "So Lei, what's you're relation to my number one customer?"

Shaking out of his thoughts, Lei smiled and patted his partner's back "Well I'm sure you've heard of the group, the Kitsune Mercs right?" After receiving nods from his reply he puffs up his chest proudly, "I am Kitsune Black, and Naruto here is Kitsune Yellow and we are two of the four that make up the group of the Kitsune Mercenaries!"

Both of the ramen workers gasped, it was these two that left that the fox on the Hokage Mountain. It was these two that created the Hell bridge incident, the first recorded action the two caused. All those reports and stories they heard from customers about the group and now here they were, in their stand, eating their ramen. Of course at this time, Lei finally took his first bite of the bowl. Everyone looked at him as he hung his head down, covering his eyes with the bangs of his hair. "It's….it's…" he lifted up his head, his eyes had stars in them and his mouth having a large smile on his face, "it's the best food I had ever eaten in my life!" he said with great glee as he quickly went back to eating the food of the gods, a stupid smile on his face and hearts surrounding him as he continue to eat. At this time, Carbuncle woke up with a little yawn and jumped onto head of Lei after uncurling from his neck, the site of the green fox making the eyes of the two cooks go wide at the sight.

Seeing how his brother was too busy enjoying his meal, Naruto filled the two in about the third member of their little group. From there the two fox brothers went on to tell more of their adventures from their point of view. The whole time Ayame was fixated on the mage while said mage was talking and sparing a few glances at the ramen girl and blush, and failed trying to hide it. "So then we sent the gang packing with a few well placed traps and then…"

"Uzumaki Naruto, Kitsune Black; the Hokage wishes to see you." An ANBU stated as he poofed into the little restaurant and just as quickly vanished, interrupting the story telling of the Naruto.

The two mercenaries sighed and paid for their meals; The blonde having eaten three of everything and the brunette eating three bowls. Course before they left the mage promise that they'll come back again, and then suggested to the waitress going out sometime as he blushed, which Ayame nodded in response sporting an equally colored blush.

* * *

The two brothers walked into the office of Tsunade, seeing nearly all of Naruto's old acquaintances. Both of the demon fox hybrids made no changes to their stern faces as the walked to the center of the room and awaited for the village leader to speak. "Our spies have found a large group of remaining Sound nins located in a canyon located on the other side of Rock." She stated as she pointed to the circled area on a map located on the wall. "It's about a three week journey-"

"One week actually." Naruto spoke up as he walked up to the map and pointed to a mountain range, "Hey Black, don't we have one of our checkpoints here?" He asked his fellow mercenary as the others in the room thought about what he said. The elder of the two walked up and looked at the area before nodding. "We could probably take a small group in and catch them off guard." He suggested as he moved his finger down the path to the circle.

"Yeah, there's no doubt Sound knew all of the Leaf's routes through here, and have no doubt shared it with anyone with a grudge against it." Lei said out loud as he looked over the map, "The area they're in…it's pretty close to….no, they couldn't have found it, could they?" he thought out loud, catching a lot of attention from everyone.

"Found what exactly?" the Hokage asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I won't know unless I see for myself and even if I did I wouldn't tell, it's very classified for only mages of certain levels to know about." The mage simply stated which irked two people in the room, while the only one of them accepted it. "So we'll need about an eight man team, so with my team that leave three slots to fill. Then we see what they're up to, kill them, then I'll look around to see if it is what I think it is there. Then we head back, easy as that." He simply put it as he leaned against a wall next to the map.

"Just 7 people?!! ARE YOU INSANE?!!" Sasuke shouted out..

"We're being generous here allowing you guys to bring three ninjas with us. Our team can do this blindfolded, both arms tied behind our backs, and on one foot." Naruto retorted back to the traitor, which surprised a lot of people on how quiet he said it. "Of course it'll be of my choosing, we have to make sure we keep our secrets safe." He finished as he leaned on the wall next to adoptive brother.

"Done." Tsunade stated and raised her hand to stop any argument on her decision, "Hand me your choices in tomorrow and be ready to go in the next day." With a nod both the ninja and mage of the Kitsune Mercs. left through the door. "You're all dismissed, come back here in two days know who will be going on this mission and then leave for it the next day." she stated with finality and looked out the window, ending the meeting.

* * *

**Later in an unknown location**

Danzo was not pleased at all with the situation he was in. All plans of having the container made into a weapon for his use had backfire, and now he was told from his spy that the mercenaries will be choosing the people to go themselves, and by going in a completely unknown path to Rock his men won't be able to follow them. '_Damn that man! That Black has been nothing but trouble since the container ran into him, and with no files or even a name I can't find anything useful to force him to do as I please!' _The man mentally shouted as he looked at his spy. "You may leave now, report any new information you find, Sasuke."

* * *

**In the Apartment of the Mercs later that night**

Lei was tossing in his bed, his face showing pain as sweat covered his face; his body twisting and turning as his nightmare continued. With a gasp he sat up, his arms keep him up right as he pants hard from the terror and his eyes wide. He let out a sigh and buried is face in the palms of his hand, trying to collect his nerves. '_That damn memory_' throwing off the sheets he made his way to the bathroom and hopped into the shower and let the cold water cascade down his back and soak his hair and cover his face as he leaned against a wall and hung his head. With another sigh he let his illusion down showing his foxy features, and the scars that covered his entire body. The scars were his only secret that no one, not even his brother, knew about. They were from the day they made the blow to the Akatsuki that ended their rein of terror, what everyone didn't know about was he was caught by them two days prior to the event. There he was tortured by all the males in the worse way possible which he told his adoptive brother about; but what he kept to himself…was what the lone female member had done it to him.

**Flashback**

_Lei panted hard as he hang from the wall as his wounds slowly healed thanks to the seals the basterds put on him. He flinched when the light of the door opening hit his eyes and saw a shadowy figure enter the room. "You and your brother have caused us a lot of trouble lately." __a feminine voice stated as the figure shut the steel door. Thinks to the cloak the mage couldn't see what the person's body looked like at all except for the long blue hair. "I let the guards off, so it's just you and me." The figure grinned as it pulled out a blade. "I haven't had a good lay in long time." the figure moved closer and took a painful hold of Lei's manhood. All that could be heard from the cell were screams and moans ones were of pleasure; the others were of pure pain._

**Flashback end**

He was raped for two hours and cut open again and again and again. The woman had a fetish of blood and she used those two hours to have her fetish fulfilled. The next day Naruto rescued him, when he heard the screams Lei focused as much mana as he could to hide most of the wounds that would show rape; his brother never knew what happen that day and he would make sure he never will. The reason why he gave the two those seals were not only to keep their noises down, but to keep them from hearing him screaming from his nightmares of that day and anytime he had those terrible nightmares of it. His brother lived his life in a living hell hole, he wasn't going to let him bother deal with his pain which is like a droplet of water to his ocean of pain. It was also the reason why he was still single; every time he got close to a woman…the nightmares got worse and he had flashbacks from the smallest similarities when he was around a woman he got close to.

He exist the bathroom and looked at the clock, the red light saying it was 12:30 am; he groaned and left his room, to see the seal on the door to his brother and his lovers room which meant they won't be out till noon the next day. Looking at one of the comfy chairs, Carbuncle was fast asleep with its soft snoring. With a sigh he went back into his room and put on his Kitsune Merc jacket and reapply his magic to cover the scars once again along with his fox features. Before leaving apartment and then the building he grabbed one of his special storage scrolls attuned to mana instead of chakra and then left for some much needed fresh air knowing it was going to be one of his longer nights.

The fox mage walked down the roads, which seemed to have very little civilians and more shinobi walking around; course it didn't bother him in the slightest. Looking from building to building the magic user was looking for an open bar. However nearly all the bars seem to close down early. "Great, when I'm in the mood for sake, not a single bar is open." he mumbled as he continue on his quest for alcohol, which lead him close to the Hokage tower where he found a sign reading 'Dragon's Breathe' with his nose he could smell the alcohol coming from the place. "Oh thank goodness." He said out loud and quickly made his way into the bar. Once inside Lei took a seat at the bar and order for a bottle of sake as he took out his storage scroll and opened it up and removed his favorite bowl of fruit, raspberries. When his bottle of sake came along with a saucer he popped one into his mouth and took a sip of sake, enjoying the mix of flavors hitting his taste buds. "Ah, that's the stuff." he spoke softly to himself as he repeated the process, being part demon had its perks and falls; all the taste of booze without getting drunk, until after 5 bottles, which would lead to the worse morning hangovers anyone can get.

"Funny, from the reports given about you it said you were more of a tea drinker; not a heavy drinker." a feminine voice said before the figure slipped onto the barstool next to the Lei. He turned his head a bit to see the leader of the village in the seat, he smiled softly before taking sip of the sake with a raspberry chaser.

"I can't get drunk that easily thanks to the side-effects from an experiment with demon blood, so I avoid it when I can or else I have to pay a large bill." He spoke softly before staring at the saucer looking as his reflection in the booze. "Alcohol. The drink for those who want to dull a pain, forget the past, or remember lost friend and/or loved ones. Either way you cut it's just a short term fix," he turned to Tsunade, "so why do you drink?"

Looking down into her own saucer of sake, her face was unreadable as she thought back to the two she lost all those years ago. "The last reason." she spoke softly before downing her drink before turning to the mage, "What about you?" she asked out of curiosity, from what she was able to make of with Lei from her short time around him; he seemed to be carefree and kind of an idiot like Naruto was. That's when it hit her '_He's wearing a mask like Naruto used to._' Indeed there was more to the mage than she first realized.

"The first and second reason." He answer with no emotion in his voice as he ate a raspberry without the sake. "So it seems my brother took my advice huh?" he let a small smile grace his lips as he saw the old woman nod with a smile on her face. "If there was one thing I taught him it was never let anger rule you. Sorry about earlier, we both have very little love for this place for what they did to him."

With a sigh the Hokage shook her head, "I can't really blame you for it, many of us have lost a lot of respect for our home since the banishment. Ugh, I still remember how many tried to quit that day when they heard what happen. Even the ones who hated Naruto were pissed off for the reasons the council banished him. They started to see him in a new light, the light he was meant to be seen in."

At this the mage went wide eyed and his mouth slightly open, "Talk about a mix blessing. You toss him out and soon he becomes a legend in the shinobi world, has a girl, and a family. And at the same time the village starts to change their view." They both shared a chuckle as they continue to drink their booze, enjoying each other company, and dulling their past pains.

* * *

**Early next morning**

Naruto let out a large yawn as he stretched out his arms, causing Kyuubi to snuggle further into his chest as she started to wake as well. It was odd for them to be awake around this time since there sex sessions usually left them so drained they ended waking up around noon. After their joint shower they walk into the main room to get to the kitchen to stop cold in their tracks and bugged eyed and slacked jawed. There were sake bottles everywhere on the table stand and some on the floor, all empty. Being careful not to knock any over they make their way to the couch where they see one that helped them the most, out cold and smelling of booze. What really caught their eyes were the increase amount of scar tissue on any shown skin. "Naruto, have you two been doing any sparing behind my back again?" Kyu asked her lover, remembering the last time the two had a sparing session they nearly killed each other. So after a beating from her they promised never to spare without her being there to make sure it never went too far. After all, she doesn't have any real medical skills except for Naruto.

"No we haven't. But even if we did, these scars look to be a few years old. . .like around the time when we took out the Akatsuki." Naruto said as he crossed his arms and began to think. "You don't think he's been hiding what they did to him do you?" He looked at her with worry in his eyes.

She shakes her head and frowns, "If he is, it's not our place to force it out of him. When he feels ready to tell us, he will. And we'll be there to help him through it." She leans against the love of her life and wraps her hands around his waist "After all, for all he's done for you, for us, I think we can let him get away with this secret." she finished by kissing his cheek.

He smiles down at her, "I guess you're right, come on, we have a team to start picking out." and with that the two left the sleeping mage and made their way to the Tower to discuses it with the Hokage. After all, they have been away for three years, and people can change during that amount of time.

* * *

**Dream world of Lei**

Lei grunted as he felt himself land hard on his back "Damn ow!" he shouted as he rubbed the back of his head. He looked around and saw he was in front of a half circle table. On the other side of the table were 13 shadows, in an instant he knew where he was since it was his fifth time here. The place where the spirits of the highest of the highest grade of mages rule and lead all the sects of mages they are called, "The Council 13 of 12. So, what do I owe the honor for this visit into my mind again? No wait, let me guess, it's the 'temples' right?"

"Correct Fool Arcane mage Lei, the temples are being disturbed. You know what will happen if the 5 chains should be severed, correct?" The furthest shadow to the left at table said in a boom male voice.

"Hai, if they should break. . . _IT_ is freed and will destroy all life, right down to the cellular level. So I was right, but the question remains how some left over Sound ninjas found out about the temples. You said it yourselves that I am the last mage on the planet right now. So even if they did find them they wouldn't be able to sever the chains."

"They have the key." The center shadow said in a woman's voice, making the mage's eye go wide, "Yes, they found all 300 pieces and assembled the 'Key to the Garden'. What fools we were thinking we could hide _It_ from the ninjas."

"Well just great, so my worst fear of the whole situation came to pass. . . Well I guess I should go and tell my team to forget selecting the team of ninja. But I will have to explain the situation to the Hokage. You know that right?" Lei stated as he turned to walk out from under the light that was on him. "Look like our foolish brothers' actions really came to bite me in the ass huh?" and with that he vanished from the 13 immortal mages.

"Are you sure it's wise to lay this all on their shoulders, they may not be ready to face. . .Eden." the eleventh shadow stated as he looked at his fellow councilmen.

"Do not worry, they will be ready to face our greatest folly. We must have faith in the mage and his family." the head shadow said quietly as the room faded back into oblivion. No sooner did they faded, Lei open up his eyes, picked up Carbuncle, and quickly left to find his brother.

* * *

**In the Hokage tower**

"So this is your selection?" Tsunade asked as she looked over the list Naruto made with a critical eye.

"Yes, I think they would be the best for this mission." The other blonde stated firmly. On there way to the Tower, Kyu suddenly told him to go on without him and she'll be there later. Trusting her fully he let her go.

"You're going to have to scratch the team bro, this one HAS to be done by us alone." A new voice stated, cause the two occupants in the room to turn to the window to see the mage sitting against an open window. "It's what I feared when I saw the map, and The Council 12 of 13 just confirmed it." He stated with a tone that was filled only with seriousness. Naruto nodded; he knew of the council, but nothing on what ever had his brother scared.

"Okay now I want some answers! WHAT the hell is it you feared and WHAT is this council?!!" A pissed of kage shouted as she bust her desk in frustration.

"I'll start with the council Tsunade," Lei stated firmly as he looked back out the window to view the village. "The Council 12 of 13 are 13 of the highest, greatest, and first arch mages of each Arcane."

"Arcane?" The Hokage asked in curiosity.

"Think of it as the element of chakra that the shinobi world uses. For us mages there are 13 Arcane instead of elements, each representing 13 of the 23 Arcane of the tarot card. They are Fool, Magician, Priestess, Empress and Emperor, Strength, Death, Devil, Justice, Tower, Sun, and Moon."

"But that's that only 12." The busty blonde stated.

"That's because the last one is rare. . . The World. Magic gets it power from these Arcane, each one with spells of there own. To find out the Arcane a mage excel at, we use the tarot cards and channel mana to our hand and draw a card from the pile and see which card it is. This is done five time. What you draw from those five draws determine which Arcane suits you best, I got four fools and the World card; which meant I can do the basic of all spells from the feature of the World Arcane, but strongest with non elemental spells."

"That doesn't explain about the World card."

"If a person draws a world card and starts drawing the other Arcane in order; they have to continue till they get all the Arcane and draw the World card again. . . This shows that the mage can use EVERY spell from EVERY Arcane; there has only been three mages to every be pure World Arcane. Now back to the council. As I said the Council 12 of 13 makes up each of the Arcane, they stay in a dimension that keeps them alive for all time, yet they can never leave. They are the leaders of all mages and see all that can happen or will if nothing done."

"So what exactly did they confirm?" Naruto asked this time, his head spinning from the explanation.

". . . Along time ago, a group of mages thought that ninjas shouldn't be their allies; thinking that mages were the better class. So they decided to do the impossible. . . A create a Guardian Force, the project was called Eden." the mage said quietly.

"WHAT?!!" Kitsune Yellow shouted as he stood up, "but you said that Guardian Forces can never be created!"

"And that is true, you can't create a GF. However, the group did mange to do just that. . . By using humans to be a base for it. And the it was a complete success and Eden was born. It is a GF stronger than all Guardian Force creatures out there; so powerful that it can't be control. Once they realized this, the mages quickly confess their mistake and after months of Eden's rampage, which was called "The Purifying" they finally managed to seal it into the earth by summoning the 5 most powerful chains to bind it and put it into a deep slumber, they called the area where it sleeps "Eden's Garden" for nothing but the most beautiful creatures and plants can grow there; how ironic."

"How come I never heard of this! How come NO ONE has heard of this!" Shouted Tsunade.

"The mages of that time thought it was best to wipe the memory of all non-mana users of 'The Purifying' to keep anyone from wanting to let it loose. The only way to know about it is to read it in a book written by mages, like mine. Now, in order to keep the creature asleep they built five temples, called the Temples of Binding, where each chain came out of the earth and place a spell on the chains to keep the beast from escaping. However, the chains can be broken with a special item that was spilt into 300 pieces; they renamed the item 'Key to the Garden'. I was told that someone had just assembled the pieces and have found the first temple."

"So, wait. . . You don't think that. . ." The Hokage started, which the mage nodded, "Oh dear Kami." she whispered out.

"There is some good news, the chains can only be broken in a certain order and can only be broken one for every three months." The mage stated as he got off the ledge.

"And how would we know when a chain as been severed?" Just as those worlds left her mouth, the earth shook and a powerful force struck everyone in the room that caused them to fall to their knees as they heard screams of terror coming from the villagers. Tsunade was scared out of her mind; Kyuubi's power was nothing compared what she was feeling right now. As soon as the earthquake and power came it left. Before the three to regain their balance, Kyu burst into the room and tackled Naruto to the ground and started to shiver and whimper into his chest in pure fright.

"Well. . . We have. . . Three months. . . Till they can break the next one." The mage breathed out as he wiped away the sweat off his brow.

"THEN GO!!" The Hokage shouted out "STOP THEM AT ALL COST!!!"

* * *

There you go, and next chapter is a crossover with another Fanfiction. How will Naruto deal with a Naruto who had a life he wanted, a living Fourth Hokage, and a Lei Kazama in one of his "Pranking periods"? And what's this, the Kyuubi of this Universe is that's Naruto's mother?!! 


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto or NeoKenshin or Dragon Man 180's work

**Chapter 8**

Oops…

Lei sat by the fire pit, using its light to allow him to work on his newest seal-spell matrix. It had been only a week since he felt the pulse of a _fraction_ of Eden's power being released due to a chain breaking, and his hands hadn't stop shaking yet; and to top it off he started let loose small burst of mana. It took his brother a day to calm down, and then Kyuubi herself finally let go of her boyfriend yesterday; being alive when the GF was made and witnessing its path of destruction and then to feel its power again shook her up greatly. For the mage it was different, it was like a punch to his face when he felt that power. It scared him that he might end up having to fight it; what scared him more is the fear they might fail their mission. Not even the Shimigami itself can take on the man made creature. He growled as his quivering hands ruined yet another slip of paper and crumpled it up and tossed it into the flame and started on a new one, only to have it turn to ash as his mana made another burst. "FUCK!" he shouted grabbed his hair and started to pull. The shout startled the rest of the gang, even making Carbuncle jump up in surprise from its nap. The red haired maiden sighed as she looked over to the mage who once again started to work on another sheet.

"Lei, you have to stop. For Kami sakes you have been so bugged out and have ruined several boxes worth of our blank seal paper! You're in no condition to be working on whatever it is you're working. And on that topic WHAT THE HELL IS IT?!!" The demon shouted out in frustration, making the blonde of the group and the green fox to jump again.

"It's a new teleportation seal." The mage growled out.

"But, um, we already have those." Naruto said as gently as he could, not wanting to add more tension than there already was as his six blonde fur tails and fox ears drooped. Unlike the others, he liked to keep his features hidden till battle thanks to the villagers who called him names and beat him. He looked at the full moon and sighed, it was like this between the two around this time. For his lover, every full moon week was when she was REALLY in the mood. Last time he ended up with a broken pelvis, but a big grin on his face. For his brother, The full moon is when he starts his period, his prankster period. The signs basically start with the pulsing of his mana and short temper before he starts to let loose with the pranks. Fortunately for the them, Lei's P.P. is only at its worse during the first hour, then it's just watching out for lots of sudden pranks for about a week.

"This one is different. The ones we use makes us have to travel to a certain seal to get to where we DO want to go. THIS baby here lets us go from seal to seal to seal without the walking and saving us time. . .time that we desperately need right now," the mage finished with a serious tone in is voice. "We don't have the pleasure anymore of sight seeing or easy paces. The world is in danger of another 'Purifying' Naruto, something that we do not want." and with that the mage went back to his work, swearing and tossing ruined and/or incorrect seal papers into the fire. "CARP ON A STICK!!!" he shouted at his latest failure. (a/n: I do say that a lot.)

With a growl, Kyuubi got up and dragged Naruto into their tent and shut, forgetting to place a silencing seal on the tent before she got busy of smothering her boyfriend in kisses as she purred and growled.

**

* * *

Meanwhile in another Universe**

Naruto grunted as his face met the ground again. Spitting out the turf as he picked himself up he growled at his best friend for making him eat dirt. He narrowed his eyes and his six tails bristled. "Damn it Sasuke!" he shouted out at the other ninja who was smirking at him, his blood red tails flaying behind him. With a grunt the blonde wonder charge at the Uchiha and went in for an axe kick, only for it to be blocked like he wanted it. With a quick spin he back handed the dark haired ninja square in the jaw. "Ha!" the hyper active shinobi shouted as Sasuke rolled on the ground to recover from the attack. "Come on Sasuke, I say we take this up another level." The blonde smirked as he held out his wrist which had a band on it with a green gem on it.

Sasuke smirked as he held out his special band, the gem on this one though was red. "And I say it's about time we did." The one of the two last Uchiha stated as both ninjas crossed there arms, connecting the bands on each arms.

"SUPER!"

"ILLUMINA !"

"ACTIVATION!!" Both shouted out and in a shimmering light their clothes changed into their Illumina Knight uniforms. "Let's do this!" both shouted at the same time and then charged each other once again

Back in the Mercs' Universe 

Lei held his breath as he continue to put the ink onto the paper, so close he was to completing the new seal, unaware of the increase moaning coming from the tent. "Just a little more and I got it." he said softly, unaware another mana burst was ready to go within him.

"Oh baby!" a female voice moaned out and repeated louder and louder, the mage still not noticing.

**Illumina Universe**

The two kitsune princes were once again at a stand still, both cover in dirt and bruises. "Okay Naruto, I think it's time to go up another level." Sasuke said while smirking.

"Then lets not wait anymore." The blond stated and both crossed their arms once again

"BAN-" both started

**M. Universe**

"**OOOOOHHHHHH NARUTO!!!!!**" Screamed out a certain vixen and setting off a chain of events. Carbuncle waking up and slamming into a mage in fright which spooked said mage making him slide the ink brush against the seal paper changing what said seal does when charged with said power being a burst of mana on a large scale and being sent into the seal.

**I. Universe**

"KAI!!!" both young teens shouted out and another burst of energy covers them

The world freezes in place and person fades into existent. His blue hair in a small pony tail. His unique eyes having a strange symbol for pupil with a scar over his right eye. His left hand being robotic and shows with the blue denim jacket covering his red shirt. His denim pants being baggy and covering his shirt. "Hello all you sexy women and men out there. It is I, Cre A. Tor….00X. Now then it's time to explain rips." Cre stated as he clapped his hands together. "Now rips can happen in two ways. One way is through one powerful source sending out a burst into another universe. The other way is two polar opposite powers send out a pulse of immense power at the EXACT same time. Thank you for your time." He smiles and then disappear and time starts again.

Sudden the energy explodes and sends the two boys head first into tree trunks, knocking both of them out and into la-la land. But thanks to that they were not able to hear a certain group that fell from the sky and into trees and bushes with lots of thorns.

**

* * *

At the hospital**

Akane snapped her head to the window as soon as she felt something she hadn't felt since she met her alternate self. "Hm, seems like we have some visitors." she said softly, as she went over her patients papers again.

"You say something?" One of her fellow nurses ask who over heard her.

"Nope, excuse me I have to go see Tsunade-sama about something." And with that the queen of the kitsune left to go see the Hokage.

* * *

Naruto grumbled as Kyu place another bandage on his face, covering his whiskers marks. Course he had better than his brother who was sporting an afro with scratches all over his bodies while Kyu and Carbuncle were just fine…cause they landed right on the mages spine. "So what happened?" the ninja asked as he let his girlfriend wrap the top of his head in bandage.

"A whole series of events that started with YOU forgetting to USE the SEALS I gave you." The mage growled and Kyu blushed a bit and pouted cutely. With a sigh the mage continue "when I messed up the seal I was working on I sent a pulse of mana through it and…well we fell from the sky and landed here. He looked over to the ruin tents and was happy they had everything sealed away. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out one of his gadgets that actually work and has use in the field. It looked like a telescope with several lenses on it all different colors on top of a stock and a hollow wooden tube. "I'm going to take my seal snipe ((A/N: yes I said snipe not sniper)) and see if I can't figure out where we are." he then took to the trees and landed on the highest branch and looked around through the lens. "Well I don't…see…OH MY KAMI NOOOOOO!!!!!" he screamed and fell off the tree. Causing the other members to circle around him. "It's….it's awful."

"WHAT, what is it?!!" The blonde shouted out in fear.

"We're in Kohona…and they removed my work of art!!" The mage cried as he sat up, covering his face with his elbow. "WHY, WHY?!!! Who could of done this?!!" suddenly the mage was under a spotlight and world disappeared; causing the others, even the baby GF to sweat drop at the sight.

"Ooooky, it's official Naruto. . . Your brother lost his mind."

"Kyu, I doubt he had one to begin with."

"Mew" the little green fox, who's left front paw that had a splint on it due to the fall being so high and hitting a branch, nodded in agreement with the other two.

"RIGHT!" The mage stood up suddenly and was all business. "We need to gather some info so it's time for recon. Naruto you're on your own on this one. Kyu, you need to take Carbuncle with you with his broken leg and all. We'll meet back up here by sunset. BREAK!" And with a wave of his hand the three flashed out of his sight while he made his way to the village. . . Sometimes it sucks being a mage, no high speed movements. "Show offs." he then frowns '_Why do I feel that something is wrong with my Arcane?_'

**With Naruto**

Naruto was puzzled at what he was seeing from the villagers; no hated glares, no sneers, no bad whispers, just odd looks. He had remove is K.M. Jacket and hidden the steel plate on his headband to keep his identity hidden. '_What the hell? It's like they wonder why I look like this…and not bother with the ears and tails._' However his thoughts were cut off with a familiar smell filled his nose. With drool slowly going down his mouth he let his nose guide him to his favorite place in the entire world let alone the village. Ichiraku's ramen bar. Without a second thought he flashed into his personal seat and made his order, not noticing the odd glances the chief and waitress gave him before shrugging and go to make his order. "Oh man, nothing like a good bowl of ramen on a mission." he chuckled before he dug into his ramen.

"Naruto-kun?" a small voice came from behind him, turning his head the blonde soon started choking at what he was seeing.

**

* * *

With Kyu and Carbuncle**

The Nine-tailed vixen sighed as she missed wearing her jacket, but it was for a good reason, leaving her in favorite white shirt with only one sleeve, to hide her daggers for her right arm, that accent her hair and eyes; her blue skirt only going to her knees show off her perfect legs, her boyfriend loves her leg, and ended with her boots. She gently petted her small friend while she made her way to the front gate, forgetting to hide her fox features while she made her way. "I swear these people really have no sense of the word security." she spoke softly so only the green little fox could hear her.

"Excuse me." A tiny voice spoke out, making Kyu stop and look around, only to look down to see a girl with lavender kitsune features who had the eyes of a certain powerful clan. Next to her was a full kitsune girl around the same age that looked like her when she was that young, number of tails, 3, and all. ((A/N: well she is)) "Are you here visiting the village?" Akemi asked as she looked over the elder kitsune.

Thinking as fast as she could on her feet she thought it would be best to go with the façade of being a tourist; course she still berated herself for forgetting to hide her tails and ears. '_and I'm supposed to be the sane one in the group_'"Yes I am." She said as she kneeled down and smiled at her mini me. A small whimper came from her green friend whom she petted to calm down a bit, causing the two little girls to 'aw' at Carbuncle

"Then we'll give you the grand tour of our village then go see Kaa-san about your friend's paw!!" Akemi shouted as she pumped her fist into the air, joined soon by her friend Hanabi. And before Kyu could make any objections, both girls grabbed her sleeve and started to show her around, causing said woman to sweat drop.

'_What have I gotten into._'

**

* * *

With Lei**

Lei sighed as he look through the occult store looking for Tarot cards, since his were lost meaning he's not only have to get a new one. . .he'd have to sleep with it under his head all over again. "Damn it, if I didn't need these right now I wouldn't worry about this. Damn Arcane. . . If it weren't so powerful and needed I'd laugh at it." he mumbled to himself as he looked over all the cards they had '_So many damn decks, ah there it is!_' he thought as he pulled out the eldest looking deck and went to the clerk and smiled gently.

"I'd like to buy this deck, would gold be good currency. I'm afraid it's all I have." The young woman smiles and nods and soon started to drool at the five gold pieces falling from the mages hand, all shaped like coins. "Each one weighs about 2 oz., oh and keep the change." he said with a fox like smile and picked up his new deck and left.

Unlike his two teammates the mage went full out with his disguise after the team broke off for information. He hid his fox trait with his spell and also changed out his jacket with a large purple over coat with studded sleeves with red trimming, a white undershirt under that. With another spell he changed his hair from his normal style to short, straight gray hair. On top of his head was a purple hat with a red band on it with a symbol of a fox on it. He also had on a pair of purple studded pants with black boots and white gloves to finish his look ((A/N: Think of Grave from Gungrave)). All these changes made by spells he made himself, since no ninja can sense mana he could always go full out with magic to hide himself. But right now he was frowning as he shuffled his deck again after his tenth test.

"It's just as I thought, the Arcane is weaken severely to the point I can only use level one Fool type spells. Fortunately all his hiding spells fall under that level and he still had his elemental matrix spells. "Not only that, I'm also cut off from most of summons. Where the hell did we end up?" he mumbled to himself before rubbing his head. "Damn, I guess I should pull a prank or something to relax myself." he then put his new deck away and left the stone park table, only to hear a certain perverted giggle. Ah, his prank victim made himself known, he always loved the easy one. With a quick mutter of spell lexis he smirked like a fox when he saw a white haired man going flying into the female hot springs; soon followed by screams of pain from the man. Suddenly the mage's smirk grew wider and dark as he made his way to the ANBU head quarters. His period has started.

**

* * *

With Akane**

The kitsune queen shivered suddenly as she felt something wash over her. "Akane-chan are you alright?" the current Hokage asked from behind her desk, wondering why one of her fellow medic-nins was in her office.

"I felt a disturbance in the force." she spoke softly before trying to shake it off and get to the point at hand.

**

* * *

With Naruto**

It took a lot of effort to keep him from sputtering and pointing at the sight before him. To start with, he saw a supposed to be dead girl that set his way of the ninja with a group of some of his friend and a brown haired girl he never saw in his life. Two, all of them are younger than he is, throwing him for a bigger loop. And thirdly, three of them had fox ears and tails. '_Where…the HELL did bro send us?!!_' he thought to himself as he try to recompose himself. "HEY GUYS!!" he shouted in his. . .former life style, with a big fox grin and a loud voice.

"Naruto, what happen to you and where's Sasuke? Didn't you two go off for a spar?" The brown haired, slivered fur girl asked; looking to be the leader of the group to Naruto's view.

"Well Sasuke was worn out from our fight so he headed home and I decided what I look like when I was older so I put up a henge. So you guys like how I'll turn out?" He said with a smirk as he entered a pose. If there was one talent he was ever thankful for was his ability to think on his feet better than anyone. '_heh, man am I glad for all those pranks I did_' unknown to him, someone in the group wasn't too sure that this Naruto was their Naruto.

'_Why do I feel that this isn't my Naruto?_' a young heiress and second princess thought, both being the same person.

'_He doesn't even look like me!!_' The inner Naruto in her shouted as he pouted, '_He has to be from another person like that other NARUTO!!_'

'_But he seems to know us_' she thought talk to her inner boyfriend. ((A/N: oookay, raise your hand if that sounded creepy))

'_Then give him a test or something._'

"Hey guys, remember why we came looking for him." Ino stated, forcing Hinata back into reality.

"Oh that's right! We started looking for you to ask you if your powers feel a little off. So far we can guess that something is off with our Illumina powers." Kasumi explained to her 'brother'.

"Well now that you mentioned it, both me and the teme felt a little bit weird. But we shrugged it off as being tired from the sparring. So that's why we ended it and he went home, probably asleep by now." the prince of pranks beautifully lied. '_Thank you Kami for that bit of info…but what are Illumina powers?_'

"Maybe if we had a training session, it might show us what's up with our powers." Haku suggested, receiving nods from all the knights and Naruto.

"Alright! To the training grounds!!" shouted the leader of group shouted out and soon Naruto found himself being dragged off.

**

* * *

Now back to Kyu**

The female member of the mercenary group let out a sigh as she was dragged all over the village, from the front gate to the hot springs. "And here is the heaven to all the women and girls of Kohona, THE MALL!!" the chibi red furred kitsune proudly proclaimed as she presented it to Kyu who started to drool at the sight of the large building.

"It's….it's so beautiful." she whispered as she wiped the tear in her eye. Carbuncle just rolled its eyes at her reaction.

"Come on, there's still more to see!!" The violet furred half kitsune stated as she dragged Kyu away from the mall.

"NOOOOOO!!! LEAVE ME BEHIND!!!" The mercenary cried as tears fell from her eyes as she started to have a hissy-fit causing many of the people to sweat drop at the sight as they dragged her to the Hokage tower.

**

* * *

Back with the two knocked out knights**

With a heavy groan, the eyes of the wind knight start to flutter open, "Ugh, what the hell happen?" he whispered to keep his headache from getting worse. Looking around he sees his best friend starting to wake. "Oi, Sasuke, you okay?"

"Hn, I feel like I slammed head first into a tree." Sasuke said and then looked at a tree and saw a dent that looked like his head. "Oh, I did." he spoke with a sweat drop coming off from his head.

"Come on, lets go see Kaa-san to get patched up." The blonde ninja before picking up his friend and limping out of the clearing.

**

* * *

Back with Naruto and most the Illumina Knights**

Naruto was amazed at what he was seeing right in front of him. As he watched each match go, these kids shouted out some words and BAM! They transform and gain new abilities, each one with a different element. '_Holy Damn! If we're not careful these guys can give us a run for our money_' the mercenary thought as he watched Neji shoot off lighting from an attack which was blocked by a stone being summoned by Chouji. '_Oh carp on a stick!! They think I'm their Naruto who's supposed to have that kind of power!_' at this revelation the merc started to sweat a bit.

"Oi, Naruto it's our turn." The only brunette of the young group before moving to the center of the training ground. "Why don't we start off with shinobi techniques only to start with?"

Naruto had to smirk, his dumb luck just bought him some more time to think of a way to escape with as little injury as possible. "Sure thing sis. Sounds like a lot fun actually." He stated confidently as he stood up and then drew his sword and stabbed it into the ground before entering into his personal stance. "I hope you're ready for a good fight."

Kasumi was a bit surprised at the stance her 'brother' took, but wrote it off as more of his secret training and then put on her own Uzumaki grin "I'm always ready to fight."

Naruto had to use all his will power to keep his eye from twitching '_that's MY grin!! How DARE she use that. Oh I'm going to SUE HER ASS!!!_' he ranted in his head. Before anyone could see it the blonde mercenary was under her and coming up with a kick. However she quickly pulled off a back flip in an attempt to not only to dodge the attack, but to clip him in the chin. Sadly she was only able to pull off the former for the blonde wonder quickly side stepped and brought his lifted foot down where she was going to land. Fortunately she rolled the side and attempted to knock him off balance with a sweep kick, only for him to jump backwards and get back into his original fighting stance. He smirked HIS smirk.

'_Ooookay, he's been seriously training or something is very wrong_' Was what went through everyone's mind.

**

* * *

With Akane and the Hokage**

It was taking every once of their great strength to only chuckle at the sight before them. Six member of the ANBU were standing before the two most powerful women to report of an attack on their HQ….a prank attack. Indeed the black ops had been pranked. Their uniforms were now bright red and their hair hot pink. Their mask though, they looked like they were having bloody noses. "S….so is th….that all you have t…to report?" Tsunade asked, her knuckle in her mouth trying her best to keep it in. They nodded. "Thank you I….I'll look into it. Dismiss." and with that the ANBU vanish from view…..and the two were on the floor laughing their sexy asses off ((A.N. : WHAT?!! You look me in the eye and tell me they don't have they hottest rumps ever!! ((Gets hit with a mallet with the words "Pervert Basher 2500" on it by NeoKenshin)) )).

"That….that was the greatest prank I have ever seen!!" Akane stated between her laughter as tears fell from her eyes.

"Well, well, well, it seem Lei has finally went into his Prank Period." a sweet yet seductive voice said. Quickly the two women calmed themselves down and look to see a kitsune woman standing in between the two youngest kitsune girls in the village.

"Hey, Kaa-san, we found her coming into the village to visit so we lead her around and came here for her to see you." The red headed girl said happily.

"Ah, so this is the other me." Akane stated as she stood up and looked Kyu over, "You look almost-"

"Like this sweet little thing here," Kyu stated as she patted the top of Akemi's head, "I thought the same thing. So I guess Lei did send us to different dimension if you're me." she stated as she looked Akane over. "Just call me Kyu."

"Call me Akane. So do you mind telling me how you got here?" Akane asked her newly met counterpart.

"Well, only Lei would really know. But for the next hour he'll be hard to talk to; so we might as well find MY Naruto first."

"Wait, so that wasn't done by your dimension's Naruto?" The blonde in the room questioned as she remembered what happened to the ANBU and giggled.

"Nope, and knowing Lei he has already started his latest prank and making it bigger as he's planning the ultimate prank." Kyu let out a heavy sigh. "I swear when he has his period it's like he's a different person." With a clap of her hand she suddenly got a smile on her face. "Well come on, we need to find my Naruto and a team to help us contain my crazy friend." Carbuncle yipped, as it picked up its head from its resting place on her shoulder. "Oh, and maybe get my little friend some medical attention." She giggled innocently which made the rest of the females in the room wonder if she really was a Kyuubi.

**

* * *

With the knights and the mercenary **

'_Okay something is not right with Naruto_' Kasumi thought as she panted heavily as she looked at Naruto. '_It's like he's not Naruto, yet he is_' ". . . wait a minute." She said as she stood and look over Naruto, and noticed where the two bandages were on his face. "Say Naruto, what happened to your cheeks, are you just covering up your whiskers?" she asked.

"What is she talking about, didn't his birthmarks fade away?" Tenten whispered to the rest of the group.

"I think she thinks he's a fake, like I do." Hinata stated, "When we first met him, I felt something was off about him. He could be like that other one and could be from a different dimension. We just have to see how this plays out." she whispered to the group who nodded in understanding.

"Hey! I take pride in my whisker marks!" Naruto shouted in anger and pulled off the two bandages to show them to the world. "SEE!!" he froze as the girl smirked that just said 'got you'. "Oh son of a…"

"Sorry, but MY brother lost his whisker marks during an invasion." Kasumi said as she stood straight up and dusted her clothes off. No sooner than when the secret was out, the two missing knights stumbled out of the woods. "Oh there he is right now."

"Huh?" both Naruto stated at the same time and turned to each other, "what the?!!" both started to examine the other.

"Damn you're short." M. Naruto started flatly which infuriated I. Naruto ((A/N: M for Mercenary and I for Illumina))

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" I. Naruto shouted and dropped his friend from his shoulder. "The first thing you say to me is that I'm SHORT?!!"

"Cause he likes to ruffle peoples hair the wrong way." a sweet voice spoke from behind the large group. They turned to see the hokage, the queen of the kitsune, the youngest fox feature children in the village, and one other woman with a smirk on her face.

"Oh come on Kyu, I'm not that bad." M. Naruto fake pouted but then wore a grin of his own.

"Wait a minute…oh no, not again!" I. Naruto said, smacking his forehead.

"I'm afraid so Naru-chan. Looks like we've got some guests from another world." Hinata said to her confused fiancé.

"Oh so this must be the Kyuubi of the other dimension. I have to say he does have a very hot mom." Neji stated…only to receive a hard elbow to his midsection from his girlfriend along with an icy glare from the Ice Illumina Knight.

"Mom?" Both mercenaries said at the same time with blank stares, which quickly turned into a lust filled grin as they turn to look at each other and then embraced. "Well, we haven't role played that in a while have we?" The vixen spoke with a silk like voice and moved her face closer to his. Causing nearly all of the viewers, including a now awake Sasuke, to raise a brow.

"Yeah it has been, I thought it was very exciting and surprise we haven't done that in awhile." The tall blonde man started in a husky voice.

'_Oh kami…please tell me they're not talking about_' Everyone there was thinking that was a teenager or older.

"I had goose bumps the whole night and day afterwards." The Red minx stated and then kissed her lover.

That did it. Everyone but the two kids started to scream and gag. Some even tried to tear out their eyes. "OH GOD THAT'S WRONG….IT'S LIKE NARUTO IS KISSING KAA-SAN!!!" The leader of the Illumina knights screamed as her brother was losing his lunch behind a tree, Hinata rubbing his back to comfort him. The two kids just tilted their heads wondering what's going on.

Both Mercs laughed at the sight before them before looking at the Hokage Mountain and chuckle. "Well it seems like Lei has started huh?" M. Naruto stated. The sight before was a colorfully done mountain side with all the hokage's with bloody noses and all looking at a drawn pin up girl on the far side of the mountain.

"Yep, we better go find him." Kyu stated and then noticed everyone was finally starting to calm down, though still looking a little green.

"So, that was the guy that sent me to the hospital huh?" the toad sennin stated, scaring everyone at his sudden appearance…only to start laughing at the lone ANBU with pink hair a red suit.

"HA HA HA, laugh it up." The Yondaime stated with a twitch in his eye.

"Come on, we're going need all of you to help catch him and hold him for about an hour." M. Naruto stated as he picked up his sword and strapped it to his back. "Personally, I want to see how you guys do. Lei isn't know as the hidden prankster for nothing." HE grinned a grin that sent down shivers through their bodies as they started to follow aware of a pair of miss match eyes watching them. With a grin, the hidden figure moved silently, it was time to set up his greatest prank to date.

To be Continued . . . .

**

* * *

Omake One:**

"Heh, heh, heh. Oh this is brilliant, pure gold!" Cre, Shouted as he continued to type on his PC, the screen reflecting off his glasses.

"I don't know. . .isn't that a little much?" NeoKenshin asked quietly as he looked over the work.

"My comrade, OF COURSE IT'S TOO MUCH!! THAT'S WHAT MAKES IT FUNNY!!" The blue haired wonder shouted as he stood up, flames bursting behind him, making Neo step back scared as he started to sweat. "ONLY THROUGH THE USE OF OVER DOING STUNTS CAN ANYONE LAUGH HARD AND CRY!! IT MAKES THEM WANT TO READ MORE!!" He continued to shout as he raised his arms over his head. With a scream, Kenshin found himself pulled to an open window with Cre pointing to the stars. "My brother, the stars shine down on us. With our combined Fanfiction Author powers, WE WILL CONQUER THE WORLD AND HAVE WOMEN JUMPING AT US TO TAKE THEM!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!" A random person shouted and tossed a boot towards Cre, Only for the red eyed man to move the innocent FF Author in the way, receiving a boot to the head.

"GAH!!" Neo cried out before getting knocked out and falling to the ground.

"NO!!! MY BROTHER!!" Cre shouted and quickly went to his side, "Fear not my brother, I will avenge you!! IN YOUR NAME I WILL MAKE OUR DREAM COME TRUE!!!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT GOT HIM HURT!!" Kasumi shouted and bashed Cre into the ground. "BAKA BAKA BAKA!!" She shouted out, smashing him into the ground more each time. With a huff she left him on the ground as she took her knocked out creature out of the room.

"Oh….the fate…of a fanfic…author" Cre manage to say before become unconscious.

* * *

Love, hate, or all of the above? I don't care but review anyways XD 


End file.
